Time Works Both Ways
by Frostimyst
Summary: The timelines would never be the same after the loss of Frisk's soul. Sans knew he had to do something, but what could he do in the face of the human's determination? As the tears came, he knew he had stood by and watched Papyrus die for the last time. Even if it was the last thing he'd do, he'd save Papyrus and end the human's reign over the timelines for good.
1. Chapter 1: The Tragedy of Sans

Chapter 1 – The Tragedy of Sans

* * *

I woke up in bed abruptly, a sense of vertigo pounding on my skull and an odd sense of deja-vu. Gasping, my hand moved to phantom pains burning on my ribs. Sweat began to bead on my skull as I desperately tried to get my breathing under control. "it was another one of those was it…" I groaned, rolling over in bed. I could do with five more minutes of sleep before Papyrus came to wake me up. I must have had another nightmare but all that remained from whatever I had been dreaming about was a profound feeling of loss and resignation, along with flashes of memories that felt just out of reach. I considered this, glancing briefly under the sheets at my ribs. "SANS? I MADE YOU SPAGHETTI, BROTHER!" I heard Papyrus knock on the door before the door swung open without an answer.

Of course I wouldn't be so lucky. "morning, pap." I greeted, sitting up in bed just a little too quickly, sweat beading on my skull. "ARE YOU OKAY, BROTHER? YOU LOOK RATHER SWEATY FOR THIS TIME IN THE MORNING." Papyrus remarked, inviting himself in while shooting a disgusted glance at a sock he had nearly tripped over. "oh, you know me bro, i'm just a lazyBONES at this time in the morning." Laughing nervously, I turned my best disarming smile on Papyrus. "UGH, SANS! THIS IS NO TIME TO BE BOONDOGGLING IN BED, SANS! YOU HAVE TO GET TO WORK!" He grimaced at the pun to which I widened my smile. There was nothing quite like Papyrus' expression after a terrible pun.

"work, huh?" The idea that Papyrus thought I would do any work was amusing. Perhaps another nap would- "THAT'S RIGHT SANS! WE HAVE TO WATCH FOR HUMANS! TODAY MIGHT FINALLY BE THE DAY I JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!" Papyrus crushed my dreams, overflowing with enthusiasm. The human..? For some reason the idea was familiar to me. Meanwhile, Papyrus chattered on happily in the background about his ambitions and dreams upon capturing a human, striking a heroic pose. My brother was so cool. "you're right, bro. i'll be down in a sec." I told him, swinging my legs over the side of the bed and pulling on my slippers. Something was strange and I couldn't quite put a finger on it at the time. It left me with a hanging sense of unease.

Papyrus almost seemed surprise d that I would consent to getting up, his eyes bugging out comically. "YOU'D BETTER BE, OR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SUBJECT YOU TO THE ULTIMATE IN WAKE-UP RITUALS!" He declared, shaking off his surprise and dashing out the door with a 'Nyeh heh heh.' I quickly pulled on my jacket before taking a shortcut into my lab behind the house. I could always nap later.

The lab was as unkempt as ever, the shifting air of my sudden appearance sending dust into the air. Trying not to consider where exactly the dust originated from, I turned on the fluorescent lighting, wincing at the sudden brightness.

Next, I pulled open a nearby drawer made of an odd metal marked with odd symbols that seemed familiar but at the same time I was certain I'd never seen them before. But what I did know was that the metal in the lab was safe from timeline alteration, meaning that anything that was put in wouldn't be removed if something were to occur in the timeline… such as a reset. Though I couldn't explain why I knew this, or how it came to be this way. In fact, I didn't even remember where the metal came from. It simply was. Perhaps its presence was the result of other timeline interference, but for that same reason it would be near impossible to determine.

The point still stood, if there were any answers to be had about what was going on they would be kept inside the metal drawers. In fact, I knew there would be answers. Quickly I opened the nearest drawer and pulled out a journal, the cover screaming in boldface: " **READ ME** ".

"well… let's see what the other sans-es left for me today." I sighed, pulling the cover open. That's right; the human was going to fall into the Underground today…

* * *

…I could just barely see myself in what must have been another timeline shaking the human's hand outside of Snowdin when I closed my eyes. A smile lit up the kid's face, their eyes sparkling at the sound produced by a whoopee cushion in the palm of my hand. "i'm sans. sans the skeleton." i introduced, shaking their hand.

* * *

But as soon as the memory had returned, it was gone. My journal went on to explain that the first time the human…Frisk… came, they broke the barrier down and saved us all. They befriended everybody… went on a date with Papyrus, cooked with Undyne, ate out with me, and even saved Alphys from herself. We saw the sun for the first time, and the human was going to be our ambassador. Or so we thought...

* * *

A striking memory that surfaced was the dawn's rays as the sun passed over the horizon at the top of Mount Ebott. Together we stood, side by side with wonderment in the air at the sight. It would be our first memory together on the surface. "SANS? WHAT'S THAT?" Papyrus asked suddenly, breaking the peaceful silence as abruptly as it had occurred. "clearly it's the SANS-set. can't you see my face in it?" I joked, smiling up at my brother. "OH, OKAY. WAIT NO! THAT CAN'T BE TRUE! SANS, ARE YOU PRANKING ME AGAIN?" He shouted, realizing I had tricked him. Toriel, who had been muffling her giggles with her paws, abruptly burst out in unladylike guffaws. The others soon joined in, the atmosphere turning warm and accepting… but something seemed out of place and nagged at me as I watched Papyrus run into the distance, determined to make a good impression on the humans.

Slowly the others made their way out towards the surface in kind. All that remained was myself, the human,and Toriel. "Come, child. Let's go home." Toriel took the human's hand, gently pulling them along. I watched as they passed, the kid avoiding my searching gaze. "something wrong, kid?" I asked. Though I could never know what they had experienced in their nightmare, I could still tell that the human was hiding something. They shook their head, back turned to me. "Oh, if you have somewhere else to go you can tell me, child! I promise I'd understand." Toriel made an assumption about their concern. They shook their head again, before looking up at Toriel. "Wonderful! I'm so glad, child. Let's get home, I'll make you some butterscotch-cinnamon pie for dinner." She explained, the joy almost physically visible from her as she pulled the human to her side, walking off into the distance.

But something still nagged at me, so I decided to take a shortcut to the Underground, writing what had happened in an old journal that had been lying around my lab. I carefully tucked it into one of the drawers with a sigh. I had desperately hoped that the human hadn't been planning what I thought they were. After all, they had everything: a family, friends, food, shelter, bad jokes (thanks to me, clearly. I am the BONELY pun master of the Underground). What more could they want? The future held nothing but hope for both monster and humankind.

* * *

…we didn't make it past the first night before the reset happened. That vertigo I experienced earlier this morning I could associate with the beginning of a new timeline after a reset… I had felt that before, I recalled. It was the human's determination allowed them to stop and start, save and reload, or even reset at their whim causing this. The idea caused a deeply rooted anger to flare. I shook my head resignedly, turning the page.

This story played out for multiple timelines, (I had placed a tally at the side of the page numbering about 10), and each time a reset occurred shortly after reaching the surface. There were numerous crossed out bullet points on the page; it was clear that I had tried in other timelines to figure out exactly what the human wanted. Why would they save us over and over again just to start over each time? What was it they were missing? I even had notes in which I confronted them before the end, asking them what it was they wanted. They never answered me. And if I had thought I was suffering then, watching the human befriend every monster they met over and over, I never had known what would come next. I gasped, clutching my skull at the flood of terrible memories.

…That was when everything changed. There was a timeline I had scrawled down, as if in a rush. 'They're all dead. Paps…,'

* * *

I nearly sobbed out loud at the memory of holding Papyrus' dusty scarf, desperately trying to scoop up his remains before collapsing in a fit of grief. "PAPYRUS!" I wailed, clutching the scarf to my chest as if it were my only anchor on the world. I felt like screaming, screaming at the world that dared to continue onwards without my brother. But as soon as the grief had come, the anger quickly replaced it. "Pap… I'll avenge you. Just give me some time to figure out what's going on." I clenched a fist in front of me, the hum of my magic threatening to lash out at anything nearby. The trees shook, the wind howled…even clumps of snow had begun to rise around me. "That human is going to have a really, really, REALLY bad time." Growling, I tossed the scarf around my neck and stomped off toward my lab.

* * *

'…Undyne was the next to die. Meanwhile Alphys desperately attempted to evacuate those that she could with little success… the human is going for the king now. I've stood by and watched too long. My readings showed timelines shifting, stopping and starting again before they all ended abruptly… the time they are going to end is after the human reaches Asgore. Knowing what comes next, I can't afford not to care. I'm going to confront the human. It's time to get revenge for my brother. Maybe I can kill them enough times for them to give up… but with their determination, I doubt it. Maybe there is a glimmer of the human… Frisk… I once called a friend left inside the kid.' The entry cut off there, but it was still clear what happened next. A hand unconsciously went to my ribs.

* * *

I felt the knife as it sliced diagonally through my ribs, a warm red liquid quickly spilling from the gap. But I wouldn't give that demon the satisfaction of a reaction. Putting on the best smile I could manage, I rose my gaze to meet the human's hatred filled one. "heh. guess that's it, huh?" I laughed, reaching an arm across my torso to hold my wound together as the human watched apathetically. "well. don't say i didn't warn you." I shrugged, getting to my feet as best I could. "welp. i'm going to grillby's." Using the last of my magic, I created a shortcut to Snowdin before taking unsteady steps toward it.

Before taking the last step, I caught one last glance at the demonic smile that had spread across the kid's face, their red eyes glowing almost euphorically at my suffering. They would never know that my suffering had no beginning or end, it was a constant that would never vanish until this timeline crap finally stopped and I could be certain my brother was safe. Unfortunately in this timeline, he never would be.

I felt the world spin as I landed unceremoniously in a clump of snow outside of Grillby's. With what little strength I had left, I reached out with one arm and pulled myself towards it, a red trail left in the snow behind me. But I wouldn't make it there. "Papyrus, do you want anything?" I asked, reaching out with my reddened hand toward the door that was so close but so far. I finally collapsed, the only feeling remaining was a cold emptiness as my body turned to dust in the shadow of the bar I had one called a second home. My last thoughts were of Papyrus and how I never got to tell him how much I loved him before he died.

…and as suddenly as it had happened, I was alive again in bed in Snowdin. I hadn't known what happened, but when Papyrus had walked through my door that morning, I had launched myself at him, clutching to his torso and sobbing. "papyrus! you're alright. thank god. thank you so much…" I gasped between sobs, my brother's comforting presence chasing away the night terror I had last night. After all, it was only a dream right?

* * *

With shaking hands, I reluctantly turned the page. A chill ran down my spine at the sight that awaited me: Papyrus' dust covered scarf. "pap…?" I whispered, clutching the scarf closer. The fact that I had failed my brother in at least one other timeline was solidified just by this one article, and I could see why the other Sans-es struggled. It was hard to care knowing that my best effort would never be enough. Their grief…depression…even their apathy… I could feel it all as if I experienced it myself; which in a way I had. The weight squeezed my soul, the one thing that didn't weather the timelines unscathed under the reset's touch. It felt like I had lived many of lifetimes with all of the bumps and scrapes along the way and sadly it was the truth. Hesitantly I continued to read the small entries that dotted the page. 'The human beat me to Papyrus again. He's...dead. Papyrus… I'm so sorry. I wish I could be the brother you deserve. That human… is going to have a really, really bad time.'

A red substance forebodingly surrounded the next entry... which was written in the same substance. 'kid is Chara… frisk is gone.'

* * *

It must have been the third time we had gone through a timeline like this, I noted as I glanced down at the diagonal cut in my torso. I must've been delirious, but I had a burning question I needed answered. I glanced at the human who looked down on me as apathetic as ever. "what happened to frisk?" I asked the human, expecting no answer as they often remained mute aside from the odd sound. "Frisk? You mean this Frisk?" The kid grinned, their countenance suddenly shifting from a red-eyed demon to a brown eyed child. "Sans… I'm so sorry. I made a mistake… I know you can never forgive me but I'm so sorry!" The kid sobbed as I watched on in confusion. I mean, I knew I was dying but I never expected to go this crazy in my final moments.

And just as suddenly as it had happened, it was gone; the red eyed human grinned on sadistically at me. "My name is Chara. Frisk's soul is mine, and now I'm free to kill you again, and again, and again, and again…!" The demon child wailed with laughter as if it were the funniest thing they had ever heard. No sooner than the words had left their mouth, I had dove into a shortcut to my lab in Snowdin as fast as I could. Agonizingly I pulled myself over to my workstation, fishing the journal out of the drawer. It fell in front of me unceremoniously and I winced as my vision blurred, flipping pages to the page with my entries from the other timelines. It hit me then that I hadn't managed to get a pen or pencil to write the new entry in. Dipping my index finger in my wound, I shakily began to write out what would be my last words. With a last bit of energy, I used my magic to return the journal to the drawer before the world spun and I turned to dust once again.

* * *

I shivered unconsciously at the memory, realizing where the dust on the floor of my lab had come from. Flipping the pages quickly, I skimmed through with new-found desperation for a happier ending to the tragic story that continued to play out again and again.

'The kid killed Papyrus with his arms open for a hug. He believed in them. He even told them so as his severed head fell into the snow and his body turned to dust. I was too late again. With shaking hands I scooped up Papyrus' dust… or I tried. Grief has its way of making even the simplest of tasks impossible. I couldn't even sprinkle Papyrus' dust on his favourite things, and I highly doubt I'm one of them now. I didn't protect him. I really am the worst brother.' My curiosity from the previous entry vanished, along with any sympathy I may have held. Regardless of whatever the previous entry may have meant, it was clear that this human was not and would never be worth saving. After all, even if Chara and Frisk were different humans; Frisk still forced me to repeat the same series of days over albeit with a more seemingly innocent intent. The far reaching consequences of their actions still lived on in my memory.

'I tried a different approach this time. I told Papyrus that the human was dangerous and that they would kill him if they got the chance. That they had no mercy in their heart, and they were covered from head to toe in monster dust. At first, it seemed like he took my warning to heart. But then later I caught him as he was leaving the house. He told me that he couldn't just stand by as all of the other monsters died. He said that every person could be a good person, that he believed the human just needed someone to guide them. He declared that he would be the monster for the job and walked out. I didn't stop him. The human killed him again. Pap… he was definitely a better monster than I was. After all, I just locked myself in my room and cried while the human stormed the Underground. He at least tried to confront them before it was too late.' Unfortunately; that situation seemed very plausible knowing Papyrus like I did. The returned memory of my brother not believing me stung.

'This time I just stood by and watched as the human killed Papyrus. What could I do, anyway? If I interfered, the human would just load and come back. If we're all doomed to die, who am I to stop it? It's really hard to give it my all anymore. After all, I know it's just going to happen all over again. The most precious person in my life will be taken from me over and over again, the grief as fresh as the first time every single time. If he's destined to die, why should I go on?' If I could grimace with my never-changing smile, I would've after reading this entry. I would always go on if there were a chance I could save Papyrus. My brother was my entire reason for being, seeing his simple joy was the light of my day. Well, that and his face when I told a RIB-tickling pun.

'I… we can't do this anymore. There has to be something we've overlooked. Some way I can save my brother. I tried to confront the human at the bridge this time. I asked them why they were doing this. Soulless eyes stared back at me, and a chilling grin lit up their face. They didn't answer me in words, but their expression told me everything. There was no conscious in this human. It was a real monster. I tried pleading, that if they tried they would find out how friendly the monsters could be; that if they tried the puzzles they would be fun. They simply laughed at me, turning on their heel and walking down the bridge. I called after them 'I swear, if you kill my brother, you're going to have a bad time.' They killed Papyrus. And it wasn't a clean death this time. I could hear him scream from my post, but by the time I got there, all that was left was Papyrus' dust covered scarf. I tied it around my neck and followed the human into Waterfall. This can't go on. Papyrus confronts the human on the road towards Waterfall, Snowdin side. But if you're reading this, me, you probably already know. It always was odd to me how I could retain and spark memories from other timelines. Maybe this is our vice, how we can save Papyrus. After all, doesn't time work both ways?'

That was the final entry. It was all coming back to me; the memories were as if I had experienced them myself. Now I was pissed. I made a fist, and I could feel my magic hum with my rage. That human was going to have a bad time. But maybe I was right, time did work both ways.


	2. Chapter 2: Actions Speak Louder

Chapter 2: Actions Speak Louder

* * *

"SANS! BREAKFAST!" I heard Papyrus shout from the house. My magic fizzled out. I carefully tucked the scarf back into the journal before closing it in the time-proof drawer. I'd make sense of what happened after breakfast.

I quickly used a shortcut to appear on the couch in the house. "WHA- SANS?! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?" Papyrus asked in shock as he came out of the kitchen, a plate of spaghetti in hand. "what do you mean, bro? i've been here." I told him, stretching out and making myself comfortable on the couch. Or as comfortable as I could be, as there was an odd jangling at the movement. I was just too lazy to investigate it.

"YOU AND YOUR TIME-SPACE SHENANIGANS! ANYWAY, THIS SPAGHETTI IS NO MERE NORMAL SPAGHETTI. AFTER ALL, IT WAS FINELY CRAFTED BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS. I TRIED OUT SOME NEW SPICES IN THIS BATCH!" Papyrus declared proudly, offering the plate to me. "oh yeah? then i guess it's THYME to eat, huh?" My grin widened. "GAH! SANS! THAT WAS TERRIBLE!" Papyrus exclaimed in distaste. "i was just trying to PEPPER up the conversation, bro." I told him, taking the offered plate of spaghetti. "UGH! SPARE ME; I'M GOING TO GO LOOK FOR HUMANS. YOU CAN TELL ME HOW MY SPAGHETTI WAS LATER! I'D BETTER SEE YOU AT YOUR SENTRY STATION WHEN I GET THERE!" He humphed, walking out the door and shutting it behind him. "just try not to A-SALT me when i get there…heh…" I groaned, sinking further into the jangly couch. Just what was my life coming to.

Truth be told, his spaghetti was better than it usually was. Maybe in a year or so he'd make something edible. The thought gave me a sense of deja-vu. I wondered how many times I'd said that line. Probably over fifteen times by now, I deduced with a grim resignation. My own lines were becoming overused and I hadn't even got to say them. Time wasn't fair.

* * *

It was about time to greet the human. Using a shortcut I quickly reappeared in the Snowdin sentry station, just in time to see the human walking down the road. Their clothes were covered in dust, and they regarded me with a cold stare as they passed. I simply raised a hand and waved. "hey kid." I greeted them with my trademark smile on my face. They didn't respond, instead they opted to walk past. Taking a shortcut, I appeared in front of them. "my brother is up ahead. you know, it would mean a lot to him if you pretended to be human." I told them casually, hands in the pockets of my jacket. "…" Their cold stare remained. They began to walk past me, so I walked backwards in front of them. "we've had this conversation before. it would really be in your best INTEREST to CHANGE the way you've been acting. otherwise someone's going to CHARGE you for it. get it, kid?" I gave them my best shit-eating grin. They stopped walking abruptly and I'd thought I'd gotten a reaction from them. For a fraction of a second I felt a small personal victory. Until I backed into a tree, a clump of snow unceremoniously landing nearby which I jumped with unmasked terror as it reminded me of another less happy timeline. This time, the human couldn't help but crack a cruel smirk. "okay, maybe that one was bad. but don't say i didn't warn ya." I shrugged, quickly regaining my COOL before taking a shortcut to join Papyrus as his puzzle. Clearly it was going to be one of 'those'.

* * *

…and it was. As per usual, the human disappointed Papyrus at every turn. Not once did they play along or even attempt to solve one of his puzzles. Hell, it was getting hard even for me to play along. But I did, if for no other reason than for Papyrus' sake. After all, I already knew that the human was going to do this. They always did, with the same cold, determined smile on their face. "…I GUESS I JUST HAVE TO APPRECIATE THE FRIENDS I ALREADY HAVE! A VALUABLE LIFE LESSON BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus exclaimed, deactivating his puzzle and dashing towards Snowdin. "so this is it, huh? you've probably heard this many times before, but if you continue the way you are now, you're going to have a bad time." I explained with a shrug, and the kid walked by without even a glance in my direction. Unfortunately, it was getting to be about time for the human to fight Papyrus… and I still had no clue what or if I was going to do anything.

I used a shortcut to travel to the place I recalled Papyrus being in my memory, appearing behind a tree. As expected, Papyrus was already there waiting for the human. 'What do I do…?' I thought to myself, desperately wracking my brain for some sort of clue. If I did nothing, Papyrus would die once again. Although at the same time I could understand my hesitance to act in other timelines; the human could easily just load or reset until they got their way. In that case, this situation could end up even worse for my brother. Papyrus, the brother in question, stood confidently on the road. He was completely oblivious to his impending demise.

With a nervous swallow, I took a second to examine the situation. Papyrus' scarf blew behind him in the wind as he stood at the far end of the road. Snow was falling steadily around us, making a BONE-chilling atmosphere for those monsters not suited to cold climates… or humans. It really was the perfect scene for a confrontation… My brother was so cool. I had to save him, no matter what. I thought back to the other timelines where the same scene had played out numerous times. What was I missing?

* * *

The human appeared abruptly through the snow, stepping onto the road leading to Waterfall. They obviously hadn't taken my warning to heart. They never did. "HALT, HUMAN!" Papyrus shouted over the snow, putting a gloved hand forward as a signal to stop. They didn't. "HEY, QUIT MOVING WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE SOME THINGS TO SAY. FIRST: YOU'RE A FREAKING WEIRDO!" Papyrus declared as if he had just figured it out himself. I covered my mouth, holding back a snicker that threatened to give away my cover. My brother was the best. "NOT ONLY DO YOU NOT LIKE PUZZLES, BUT THE WAY YOU SHAMBLE ABOUT FROM PLACE TO PLACE… THE WAY YOUR HANDS ARE ALWAYS COVERED IN DUSTY POWDER. IT FEELS… LIKE YOUR LIFE IS GOING DOWN A DANGEROUS PATH. HOWEVER! I, PAPYRUS, SEE GREAT POTENTIAL WITHIN YOU! EVERYBODY CAN BE A GREAT PERSON IF THEY TRY! AND ME, I HARDLY HAVE TO TRY AT ALL! NYEH HEH HEH!" He laughed jovially, innocent to the murderous gleam in the human's eyes as they once again stepped forward.

It was times like these where I wondered how far Papyrus' naivety went, as he'd noticed the human was covered in monster dust and still chose to confront them timeline after timeline without fail. Unfortunately, not even Papyrus was great enough to solve this puzzle. The snow crunched under the human's feet as they approached my brother.

"HEY! QUIT MOVING! THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT! HUMAN! I THINK YOU ARE IN NEED OF GUIDANCE. SOMEONE NEEDS TO KEEP YOU ON THE STRAIGHT AND NARROW! BUT WORRY NOT, I, PAPYRUS, WILL GLADLY BE YOUR FRIEND AND TUTOR! I WILL TURN YOUR LIFE RIGHT AROUND!" Papyrus offered generously as the human slowly cleared the distance. He probably would've been the perfect monster for the job, if the human had a heart to begin with. "I SEE YOU ARE APPROACHING. ARE YOU OFFERING A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE? WOWIE! MY LESSONS ARE ALREADY WORKING! I, PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!" He declared; his arms spread as if to hug the human. The gesture invoked a sense of impending doom within me; this was the time.

It was then that the wind blew the human's bangs aside, revealing familiar red glowing eyes and a sadistic smile trademark to Chara. I could feel the sweat rolling down my skull as I was frozen with indecision. All I had were my memories of past timelines to guide me, and they were a poor guide considering I failed each and every time. My brother was going to die in front of me and I didn't know what to do. The human leapt into the air, brandishing their knife before bringing it down towards Papyrus' neck.

….And the answer finally came to me. What did I have to lose by acting when I had everything to lose by standing by and watching? If I continued to let the same thing happen again and again I was only tossing away another timeline I had the opportunity to change with my knowledge. If the human retaliated then at least I could move on to the next timeline knowing that I tried. I was going to be the brother that Papyrus deserved.

I could feel my left eye burning with magic and an accompanying hum intensifying at my call. "PAPYRUS!" I shouted in terror, stumbling out of the bushes and brandishing my blue magic, increasing gravity's pull on the human's knife arm. The kid hit the ground with a sickening crunch, their knife sliding along the ice out of their reach and their arm hanging at an odd angle. In hindsight, I was lucky the kid didn't reset right there. They would come to regret that curious gleam that flashed through their eyes at my unexpected intervention. "SANS?" Papyrus questioned, disbelief painting his features almost comically. The kid quickly recovered, growling like an animal and lunging toward the knife with their good arm. I used my blue magic to lift them into the air, stepping out in front of Papyrus and holding the human at eye level. "i know i'm usually the first to crack a joke, but i was being serious. don't come back, or you'll get worse the next time. stay the hell away from my brother, murderer." I gave them an intimidating eyeless glare. They glared back, murderous hatred painting their features. Before they could reset, a flick of my wrist sent them head first into a large rock. They dropped to the ground, limp and unmoving…But alive, just as planned. They don't reset when they aren't conscious, after all. Probably.

* * *

I casually picked up their knife, chucking it into the river. "SANS…" Papyrus whimpered behind me. "papyrus! are you okay?" I asked, rushing to my brother's side, the hum of my magic quieting. He had slid down, sitting in the snow, shaking. He must've been so afraid; I only hoped I hadn't scared him myself. "I… I'M SORRY." He apologized, tears forming in his eye sockets as he shook in fear. "no, bro. it's okay. i'm here for you. i'm just glad you're alright." I admitted, hugging him around his torso. I was still in disbelief myself that Papyrus had survived the encounter. I had luck on my side this time, but unfortunately I was certain that the same trick wouldn't work twice. The human had more awareness of the timelines than even I did as while I remembered glimpses, they remembered everything.

"I… I DON'T WANT TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD ANYMORE." Papyrus sobbed, reciprocating the hug. My eyes widened in shock, and I quickly shifted my gaze to hide my discomfort at his words. "it's okay. you make mean spaghetti anyway." I consoled, rubbing comforting circles along his spine to attempt to calm him down. Though nothing could be worse than the death of my brother, the death of his spirit was certainly crushing in its own way. I could feel the beginnings of tears of my own at the realization. I was going to need to find another way to save him if another timeline happened that avoided this confrontation altogether where he made the decision himself to avoid it.

When he didn't respond, I pulled back. "pap?" I asked, moving a hand on the side of his skull guiding his tear filled gaze to my own. "SANS?" He replied, his shaking ceasing if only a little. "you know i don't make promises easily. but i promise you, i will never let the human hurt you again. you have nothing to worry about, alright? i'll always be there for you, bro. now and forever. so don't cry, okay? A skeleton as great as you shouldn't get so RATTLED…heh." I joked, reaching out and wiping the tears from his eyes. I would feel the weight of that promise in the timelines to come. "…YOU'RE RIGHT, SANS…EVEN IF I DON'T LIKE TO ADMIT IT. THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS LUCKY TO HAVE SUCH A GREAT BROTHER! AS MUCH AS I DON'T LOVE YOUR PUNS, I LOVE YOU, BROTHER." Papyrus admitted, finally soothed by my words. He reached out for another hug to which I gladly obliged. A dejected Papyrus was one I'd hope not to see ever again. "love you too, bro. but we really need to get out of here before the human wakes up." I gestured behind me in the general direction of the kid. "BUT WHERE SHOULD WE GO?" Papyrus asked nervously, the uncertainty evident in his voice. "to undyne's, of course. come on, i know a shortcut." Pulling him to his feet as much as I could manage, I led him by the hand toward Waterfall.

* * *

Papyrus stayed strangely quiet as we disappeared outside of Waterfall, reappearing a moment later in front of Undyne's house thanks to my shortcut. This surprised me as I hadn't taken him on shortcuts before and Papyrus tended to be quite curious. Only as I was about to knock did Papyrus finally speak up. "SANS?" Papyrus began, shifting from foot to foot apprehensively. "yeah bro?" I responded, retracting my clenched hand from the door. "WHAT IF UNDYNE DOESN'T LIKE ME BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO BE A ROYAL GUARDSMAN ANYMORE?" He asked, fear evident in his voice. This simple question shocked me. If anybody, Papyrus was not a monster that lacked in his confidence. Clearly this ordeal ran deeper than I knew. "nobody could dislike you, pap. she hangs out with you almost every day. that's a friend thing, bro." I assured him with a one armed shrug. After all, it was true. Fortunately Papyrus and Undyne's friend time usually took place at her house; otherwise we would probably not have a kitchen. From the sounds of it, their cooking lessons were quite…exciting.

"OH. I GUESS IT WAS INEVITABLE THAT UNDYNE WOULD FALL FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS' CHARMS. PLATONICALLY, OF COURSE!" Papyrus announced with an accompanying cool flexing pose not much unlike the one he kept on his blog, though lacking in sunglasses. What I hadn't accounted for was him pulling me along with him by the hand he still had a grip on. "that's great and all, but can you put me down now? i'm feeling a HEAD taller than usual. or was it a FOOT?" I winked as my words seemed to sink in. Seconds later and I was on my pelvis bones on the ground, barely containing my laughter. Papyrus' face scrunched up disapprovingly. "SAAAAAAANS!" He shouted in dismay, and I burst out laughing.

* * *

"Hey nerds, is the lovefest done back here? Because if it's not, you can take it off my lawn." Undyne's door slammed open, her face the picture of unamusement as her gaze swept her 'lawn' which at best could be considered a rock garden with a dummy as decoration. Papyrus jumped with an uncharacteristic squeak at Undyne's sudden appearance and I barely held myself back from sending her into the closest wall with blue magic. Fortunately, my near miss escaped both monsters' notice.

Papyrus slinked behind me as best he could; guilt almost dripping from him. "And you, bonehead, are my friend whether you want to be in the royal guard or not. So get that look off your face or I'll take it off myself." She turned her glare in my direction as my chuckles began anew. I'd caught a glance at Papyrus' MORTified face at her declaration, the earlier pun only making the situation more scarring for him. "I… UM… THE GREAT PAPYRUS-" Papyrus tried and failed to find words to respond before Undyne cut him off. "Just compose yourselves and get in here!" She growled in exasperation, walking back into her house with her arms held out in disbelief.

I took a deep breath, wiping tears of mirth from my eyesockets before standing up. "told you, bro." I shrugged before retaking his hand, to which he seemed confused but voiced no protest. I would keep him as near as I could until I was certain he wasn't in danger. It was only a matter of time before the human regained consciousness and either reset or continued their killing spree. There was no doubt that they knew where we would go. After all, our choices were few and far between. My only hope was that the human wouldn't reset before I had a chance to come up with a plan and write down my discoveries. Though eventually the memories would surface regardless, I knew my journal made it easier to catch up. "HEY! I KNEW SHE WOULD STILL LIKE ME!" Papyrus exclaimed defensively, pulling me behind him into Undyne's house. "sure thing, bro." My smile was for once natural in the mess that was my life.

* * *

Undyne was already seated at her table with a cup of tea, and gestured for us to take a seat. I let Papyrus go reluctantly and together we took seats around the shoddily patched up dining table. It was better not to ask as it was apparent she held very little concern for the condition of her house, if the scorch marks around her kitchen were any indication. Or the broken window, which a label taped haphazardly above cheerfully announced: Papyrus exit.

"So, why are you here?" Her expression turned serious as she directed her question toward me. She knew if I was visiting there was a good reason for it. I had better things to do than hang out with Papyrus and Undyne during their lessons after all, like napping. "a human fell into the underground. they've been killing every monster they come across. The kid nearly killed pap and i barely intervened in time." i explained with reluctance, reminded of my earlier failings. Papyrus shivered at the memory. Undyne slammed her fists onto the table abruptly, causing Papyrus to jump in surprise. She didn't even flinch as her tea fell over, sending the scalding liquid toward her feet. "That fucking brat!" She yelled, materializing a spear and stomping towards the door.

A memory flashed before my eyes in that moment, and I knew I couldn't just let her leave. "YOU'RE…GOING ALONE?" Papyrus asked hesitantly in the face of her rage. "Of course I am! You nearly died, and I don't trust Sans in a fight further than I can throw him. And I'm sure I can throw him pretty damn far. Want to see? Just try to stop me and you might." Undyne seethed challengingly and Papyrus seemed to shrink under her gaze. He couldn't deny that argument. But she didn't know how wrong she was; I'm sure she wondered how I saved Papyrus at all. Fortunately, she didn't ask. Instead, she threw the vertical door open with a loud slam, causing cracks to appear in the ceiling and floor with the force.

"wait!" I called out to her desperately. "What? Do you want me to toss you across the Underground?" She spat back, radiating with rage. "if you fight them, you'll die." I told her bluntly, standing to face her. The image of her melting with uncontained determination in her final moments was burned into my mind. "And how exactly do you know that? It's just a human. I've killed humans before." She didn't believe me, and almost looked insulted. Like I'd called her weak, like I was letting the kid get away with nearly killing Pap.

I took a deep breath to steady myself. This would be the second time I directly and significantly interfered with this timeline. "because i've seen you die to this human before." I admitted, to which both Papyrus and Undyne looked shocked. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, BROTHER?" Papyrus asked meekly, clearly shaken by Undyne's rage as well as my own revelation.

"you know how alphys did some experiments with determination? well, humans are full of the stuff. this human probably has more determination than the others combined. it lets them alter timelines by jumping backwards or even starting over from the beginning. even when they die. and for this human, the beginning is this morning when they fell into the underground." I gestured at the ceiling, imagining the hole with the sunlight filtering down onto a bed of golden flowers where the human fell into the Ruins. "And what exactly does that have to do with anything?" Undyne asked, crossing her arms impatiently.

"well, most monsters don't notice when it happens. but I do. i get visions of other timelines sometimes. i also keep notes on what we've been through in each timeline...and they aren't pleasant. the human has killed us all for a few timelines now. you, me, pap... and i remember every time. if you walk through that door, you will die." I finished my story, a weight lifting from my shoulders with my confession. There was a shocked silence. "SO THIS IS WHAT YOU WERE KEEPING FROM ME, BROTHER? WAS YOUR NIGHTMARE…?" He questioned to which I nodded sadly. Papyrus seemed to wait expectantly for me to explain, which I decided against. He didn't need to know, it would only make him sad. I'd done enough unnecessary damage to my brother for this timeline.

"Heh. I'm not saying I believe you, but..." She sighed, leaning against her spear. "Even if what you say is true, I'm still going. At the worst I can buy you time. Sans, if this is the truth… Well, you're the only one who can get us out of this mess. Go to Alphys' place and tell her. If anybody can do it, the two of you can figure it out." She explained with a triumphant grin. Papyrus was about to speak up in protest when she cut him off, a close aimed spear sailing over his head before sinking into her wall. "I'm not going out there to die. I'm going out there to win. If I do, then we won't have to worry anymore because we'll all be on the surface. So remember me like this." Her trademark grin lit up her face, confident as ever. "i left them unconscious on the road to waterfall." i told her, and as soon as the words were out she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3: Buying Time

Chapter 3 – Buying Time

* * *

She was right. It hadn't really sunk in until Undyne had said it herself: I'm the only one who can get us out of this mess. I'm the only one with any tools or memories to make changes in the timeline. The thought almost made me want to laugh. There really wasn't a worse monster that the responsibility could be given to. After all, I'm just a lazyBONES who hides from his problems until it's too late. It'd been proven timeline and timeline again, after all. I was the wrong skeleton for the job. Really it should've been Papyrus who was the hero; after all this sort of accomplishment was the kind he dreamed of making himself. If it had been him, maybe we wouldn't have even gotten to these timelines where everybody died. He would've devoted his entire being to figuring out the human's desires and stopped them before they started resetting. But should've, could've, would've never fixed anybody's immediate issues.

Papyrus abruptly stood up, closing the distance between us, interrupting my negative thoughts. "YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME EARLIER, SANS! I WOULDN'T HAVE… I COULD HAVE HELPED YOU!" He insisted with guilt, tears rolling down his cheekbones. I averted my gaze from his tearful expression, as there was no way I could keep my cool if I continued to see my brother in that state. "i tried before to tell you the human was dangerous and you didn't listen to me. but you always had the best intentions, and you were probably making a better decision than i was. after all, you acted while i watched everyone die." I tried to soften the blow, this exact conversation playing into why I never told him before. If I could, I would shield Papyrus from as much pain as I could. Even if he did die in the other timelines, he died blissfully unaware of the truth. It made me wonder if what I had put him through so far and what would probably occur later made saving him worth the pain. "I DIED? EVERY TIME?" He asked in a small voice. He really wasn't making this easy. The fact that I could see both pros and cons to either decision made me feel sick. This was my brother I was thinking about, there only was and would ever be one option. "this is the only time you've lived past snowdin. i'm sorry, pap. i wish i could be a better brother for you." I explained, mustering up as much apathy as I could to maintain my mask of an unbothered grin. It only hurt Papyrus more to see my pain.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE BROTHER! I'M THE BROTHER WHO LET YOU DOWN. I DIDN'T RECOGNIZE YOUR PROBLEMS AND HELP YOU!" Papyrus confessed, suddenly lifting me up from the ground and holding me at arm's length. "pap, that's-" He silenced me with a shake of his head, before continuing on. "AND BESIDES, I ONLY REMEMBER THIS TIMELINE. BUT THIS TIME YOU SAVED ME! EVEN IF I HAD DIED, I KNOW I WOULDN'T HAVE BLAMED YOU. IN FACT, I WOULD'VE BEEN HAPPY THAT YOU WERE OKAY. AT LEAST THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD HAVE DIED PROTECTING HIS ONLY BROTHER." Papyrus declared proudly, administering a BONE-crushing hug. "thanks, pap." I wheezed in his grip. Papyrus always knew exactly what to say, though his words couldn't ease the guilt I held to myself at my failings. Perhaps time would, if it ever began to move forward again. Setting me down, he gave me a radiant Papyrus smile, pleased that he had helped ease my burden if only a little.

"THOUGH, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD USE MAGIC LIKE THAT, BROTHER. I GUESS THERE HAD TO BE A REASON WHY YOU COULD GET FROM PLACE TO PLACE SO FAST." Papyrus appeared thoughtful before his eyes lit up. "SANS! YOU HAVE TO TEACH ME!" He pleaded; hope radiating off of him as he bounced on his heels excitedly. There was no way I could say 'no' to a face like that. "it's going TIBIA tough, but if we make it out i'll try to MAXILLAE some time." I winked at Papyrus, anticipation building for his response. "GAH! NEVERMIND, LET'S JUST GO TO ALPHYS!" Papyrus sighed, looking at me disdainfully to which I was somewhat disappointed at his reaction. He didn't even make 'the face'. "BUT HOW WILL WE GET THERE? IT'S A LONG WAY TO ALPHYS' LAB FROM WATERFALL. AND I HATE HOTLANDS!" He exclaimed, crossing his arms in displeasure at the idea that he would have to go to Hotlands. I would never truly understand his distaste for Hotlands; when I asked him once he told me that it had to do with how conveyor belts and heat vents made poor puzzle design. "this way." I told him, taking his gloved hand in my own and leading him through a shortcut to Hotlands. That way, he wouldn't have to see one of the Hotlands puzzles he despised.

* * *

We appeared in front of Alphys' lab and I gasped, falling to my knees and sweat beading on my skull at the effort of the shortcut. I held back the overpowering urge to retch, instead focusing on taking deep breaths to steady myself. "ARE YOU OKAY, BROTHER?" Papyrus asked, extending a gloved hand to help me up. "just a little tired. i'll be fine in a sec." I explained, allowing Papyrus to pull me to my feet. Transporting two monsters at once so many times in such a short period of time really took a toll on me. But my magic tended to replenish quickly, provided I had a break. I was expecting I'd get enough of one in the lab, knock on wood. Or actually knock on metal, as I bounded up to the door mischievously, leaving a baffled Papyrus standing a distance behind me.

"Knock knock." I knocked on the large metal door, the security camera above it swivelling to point towards me. "SANS…" Papyrus groaned behind me, and I could hear his footsteps as he moved to stand in front of the door beside me, resigned to his fate. "W-who's there?" I heard Alphys stutter from behind the door. "Lettuce." I grinned, waiting expectantly. "Lettuce w-who?" She asked, the door sliding open to reveal the anxious lizard. "Lettuce in, it's hot out here!" Finishing my joke, I held my arms to the side proudly imagining an audience's applause. But no applause came, only a groan from Papyrus and an awkward silence from Alphys. In that moment I longed to be in Grillby's, at least my audience there appreciated my jokes. "U-um, okay…" Alphys trailed off, shuffling back into the lab. I shrugged at Papyrus to which he returned a facepalm, and we followed her in.

* * *

"…and that's how we ended up here." I finished our story, leaning against the wall in consideration. Alphys, meanwhile, watched on in horror. "Undyne's going to die?!" She shouted uncharacteristically at me with not one stutter. I'd forgotten that Undyne and Alphys had a thing, and perhaps it would've been better if I left the detail that Undyne went to her death out. "she chose to go herself. hey, maybe i'll be wrong. it just hasn't happened yet." I shrugged, though it was clear the answer hadn't satisfied her. "SHE SEEMED PRETTY CONFIDENT, IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF! ALL WE CAN DO AS FRIENDS IS PUT OUR TRUST IN HER, LIKE SHE WOULD IN US!" Papyrus announced optimistically and Alphys let out a sigh. "I-I guess… but in the meantime, what do we do? W-we haven't s-stopped the human yet, right? T-then how do we k-know anything we do will make a d-difference?" She asked, blowing heat from her instant noodles which had just finished.

"i have a plan." I lied. But what we needed in that moment was any thread of hope to guide us to a realization. Papyrus and Alphys looked at me expectantly. I hadn't planned for that moment. Crap. "well…" I trailed off thoughtfully before it hit me. "if we're going to stop the human, we're going to need everybody." I began, though I was probably stating the obvious. Glancing around, I noticed an extremely conveniently placed blackboard that Alphys had kindly left out with a full scale drawing of Mew Mew in chalk. Using my sleeve I began to erase the drawing, ignoring Alphys' pained cries at the action. "IT"S OKAY ALPHYS, YOU CAN ALWAYS DRAW ANOTHER ONE AFTERWARDS!" Papyrus remarked as I could hear a scuffle taking place behind me, probably with Papyrus holding Alphys back. Taking a piece of chalk, I drew out a few stick monsters to represent us…and a papaya, for Papyrus. Turning back, my grin widened at Papyrus' perturbed expression.

"so… we need a way to get everybody on board at the beginning of a timeline." On the other side of the blackboard, I drew a plate of spaghetti, representing this morning, as it was ridiculous to me that any monster would begin the morning without a plate of spaghetti. Without fail, this morning would be our starting point and nothing we could do would change that. "OH! IT'S BREAKFASTGHETTI! THE ONLY PROPER WAY TO START ANY MORNING!" Papyrus immediately caught on to my intentions, suddenly a lot more interested in what I was saying now that it involved spaghetti. "if we can do that we can buy time for us to evacuate monsters to limit the amount of LOVE the human can gain. then we could prepare ourselves and fight the human together." I drew an arrow out from the monsters, to which I drew more stick monsters. I then drew an arrow to a human head which I scribbled out. Finally, I drew an arrow between the monsters and the spaghetti, circling it twice. "this is what we need to figure out." I put down the chalk, dusting my hands off. That was as much as I had.

"Y-you mentioned earlier that you had n-notes…right? U-um…how do t-they avoid being w-wiped out by resets?" Alphys asked after a moment's consideration. That was it, the answer I was looking for. "nothing in my lab changes across timelines. i have a theory that the metal that everything is made of repels time. but i couldn't tell you what exactly it's made of, or how it got there." I told them before taking a shortcut to the lab, returning seconds later with an empty drawer from my lab. "if we can recreate this metal, we can make 'memory boxes' for everybody and create that timeline i just mentioned." And there would be our salvation, if we could accomplish it. Wordlessly, Alphys stepped forward and took the odd drawer from me before examining it pensively.

"I could run some tests on it. B-but… we're limited on time, aren't we?" She asked, concerned. It was true, we only had a matter of time before the human cut down Undyne and would be knocking on our door in Hotlands. "if we don't finish in this time, i can come back in the next." I explained, sitting down on the floor, my back against the wall. It was a risk, but it was one that had to be taken. "You're taking a g-great burden on your shoulders, aren't you?" Alphys asked softly, her gaze strangely sympathetic as she set the drawer on her workbench. Mew Mew Kissy Cutie merchandise fell to the floor with a clatter with the action. I could tell how serious she was about this turn of events by the simple action. Though, her sympathy only sparked a guilt buried deep within me.

"well, i'm not as great as pap, but i'm going to have TIBIA the skeleton for the job." I explained bashfully, my gaze finding its way to my slippers. The weight she spoke of followed me around constantly, even across timelines. "EVEN IF YOU AREN'T AS GREAT AS ME, YOU STILL ARE PRETTY GREAT, BROTHER! AFTER ALL, THE BROTHER OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS MUST BE A GREAT MONSTER INDEED!" Papyrus explained with an accompanying cool pose as if it were obvious all along. I averted my gaze shyly in an attempt to hide my embarrassment at his words. I hadn't even noticed that he had tolerated a pun in an effort to cheer me up.

"S-So… I can start running tests on the metal to find out its composition…" Alphys shifted from foot to foot awkwardly. In the moment, I had forgotten she was there. I took a less than elegant step backwards as Papyrus beamed at me. It was a sad day when I was acting more awkward than Alphys. "be sure to write everything you find out down in a way that if you saw it again without the context you would understand. i can help out after i finish writing down what happened so far in this timeline so i can add it to my notes." I instructed her quickly to which she returned a curt nod, clearly lost to her thoughts on what direction to take in her efforts to analyze the metal.

"AND WHAT WILL THE GREAT PAPYRUS DO TO HELP?" Papyrus asked expectantly, eager to find his role in the plan. Fortunately for him, I had the most important job to give. "pap, i have an important job for you. i need you to write a letter to yourself that if you were to read it in another timeline, you wouldn't try to stop the human." Shuffling over to Alphys' workbench, I grabbed the nearest pen and paper and held them out to my brother. This was one of the only ways I could think of to non-confrontationally save Papyrus. "THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN ACCOMPLISH THIS TASK! AFTER ALL, THE OTHER PAPYRUS' COULDN'T STAND TO SEE THEIR BROTHERS CRY EITHER! NYEH HEH HEH!" He took the offered writing materials, taking a seat on Alphys' couch and beginning the task. "hey! alphys can hear you." Shushing him, I took another pen and paper and took my place on the couch beside him. He simply responded with a hearty 'Nyeh heh heh!' before beginning his task.

* * *

I focused my notes on the events surrounding how I managed to save Papyrus as I knew the same trick wouldn't work again and if I didn't know I'd already tried, I might try again in another timeline. I also made sure to write down our plan as it stood with what little information we had. Underneath, I jotted down some points to remember for my next timeline. 'Skip Undyne's house. Get Papyrus and go to Alphys' lab. Keep it cool if the human does appear, if they found out they might sabotage our plan.' I couldn't think of anything else so I closed the pen with a click, yawning. It was then that I realized that I'd been learning against Papyrus in exhaustion, who was doodling a picture of spaghetti on another piece of paper. While he hadn't noticed me, I took a moment to stare shamelessly at him in admiration. My brother really was something. The sight made me even more determined to save him.

It seemed that he was done his task before I finished mine. I hoped that his letter would be enough. "YOU SEEM VERY TIRED, BROTHER. USUALLY YOU NAP ALL NIGHT, WHICH ALTHOUGH RIDICULOUS, IS IMPORTANT! MAYBE YOU SHOULD GET SOME SLEEP." Papyrus told me with concern, noticing that I'd finished my notes. It was odd that Papyrus would suggest to me to nap when usually he scolded me for it; he really was worried about me. "Y-you can if you want to. Things are p-progressing slowly, here. I, um… t-think have a lead, b-but I should be sure by the time you wake up." Alphys spoke up from her workbench before I could outright deny Papyrus' suggestion. They were right, after all. I was exhausted. I hadn't slept well in the morning and I'd been rushing around all day. While Papyrus had been doing the same and didn't look winded in the slightest, I was not an athletic monster and was beyond tired for more reasons than just physical exhaustion.

"are you done your letter, pap?" I asked to which he nodded, extending the paper written in large angular font. The sight brought a brighter smile to my face; there was something comforting about Papyrus' writing that I couldn't quite explain. "then i guess i can take a nap. imagine that, being given permission to be lazy. pap, you hold onto the letter and this. just in case." I insisted, pushing the letter and my notes back towards him. He folded the papers before stuffing them in a pocket on his battle body. I hadn't even known his battle body had pockets. "OKAY, BROTHER. BUT AT LEAST TAKE THIS TO MAKE YOU MORE COMFORTABLE!" Papyrus unwrapped his scarf from his neck, wrapping it around my own instead. The scarf felt strangely familiar sitting as it was, as if I had worn it in such a way before. I decided not to follow this line of thinking further for the implications. "thanks, pap. just don't let me sleep too long." I thanked him before leaning against my brother once again. He didn't seem like he'd be moving any time soon, and I was more than happy to soak up what little peaceful time I had with my brother. No sooner than I'd closed my eyes had I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The sun was setting on the horizon as Papyrus drove down the highway, cackling 'NYEH HEH HEH' at the top of his lungs. He was the proud owner of a new bright red hot rod which we had kindly borrowed from a nearby dealership. I had almost forcefully dragged Papyrus here as soon as the barrier fell, skipping the pleasantries at the peak of Mt. Ebott. "LET'S RACE, SANS! I BET I CAN BEAT YOU TO THE OTHER END OF THIS BRIDGE!" He shouted over his shoulder as he sped past me in his hot rod. I, on the other hand, was riding a tasteful moped with flames painted on the sides. Also borrowed.

My heart swelled at the sight of Papyrus speeding down the road in his red hot rod, as I knew in that moment his biggest dream had been fulfilled and I'd been present to see it. "we'll see about that. just don't blow a GASKET when i win." I shouted after him, subtly using my magic to raise my moped just above the ground so only the most perceptive would notice. Fortunately, Papyrus didn't notice as I sped past, keeping my head turned so he wouldn't notice my eye burning with magic. "SANS! HOW?! THAT ISN'T EVEN POSSIBLE! ARE YOU CHEATING?" Papyrus exclaimed in disbelief, slamming on the gas pedal as I kept pace. "nah. hey, is your muffler still attached? because your ride is looking EXHAUSTED." I winked as Papyrus scowled. "IT'S NOT- SANS! WHY?" He groaned realizing what I was saying, and I mercifully decided to hold back another car pun for his benefit. I didn't want to spoil his moment too much, after all.

I glanced at the horizon to see that the sun had fully set. It wasn't long now. "hey bro. what do you say we bring your ride home with us when we're done?" I asked, to which Papyrus immediately whipped his head to face me. "WHAT? REALLY? CAN WE? CAN WE?" He asked with sparkles in his eyes, his hope not unlike that of a child. "i don't see why not. the humans have enough of them as it is." I shrugged nonchalantly, secretly pleased at Payprus' reaction. After all, Papyrus' joy was my own. He then surprised me by throwing his arms around me over the car door. "THANK YOU SO MUCH BROTHER! I CAN'T WAIT TO SHOW UNDYNE AND THE OTHERS!" He shouted gleefully as his car swerved dangerously, at which point he let go. "woah, pap. eyes on the road. you don't want to damage it before you get to show them." I insisted, my blue magic keeping the car steady as my pulse raced. "I KNEW YOU WERE CHEATING, SANS! NOW, I WIN! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus began to laugh once again as his hot rod cleared the threshold of the bridge before my moped could, as I'd redirected my blue magic when Papyrus' car swerved. I was left dumbfounded by my brother noticing my magic, though I should've known better. Papyrus wasn't a monster to underestimate, he appears naïve and oblivious but was actually extremely aware.

"sorry, bro. i was just having a little fun." I explained as we pulled off the road at the end of the bridge. "I GUESS THAT IS ACCEPTABLE, AFTER ALL, IT WAS QUITE FUN!" Papyrus explained as we sat together on the edge of the cliff. Together we looked up towards the night sky, the moon full and the stars twinkling. It was our first night sky. "WOWIE! ARE THOSE STARS?" Papyrus asked, pointing up. "seems like it. they're just like the ones in waterfall." I yawned, leaning my head against his shoulder. "BUT WHAT IS THAT? WE DON'T HAVE ONE OF THOSE IN THE UNDERGROUND." He asked, gesturing at the moon as he rested his head on top of mine. "well, what we saw before was the SANSet, so this must be the SANSrise." I joked to which Papyrus scoffed. "I DON'T THINK THAT'S IT. I'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT TOMORROW."

Closing my eyes, I deeply hoped that there would be a tomorrow for him to find his answers in. "good idea, bro." I affirmed sleepily as a comfortable silence descended upon us. If I could, I would freeze this moment forever. Everybody was happy; my brother was safe and saw his dream come to life. For once, I was at peace and content. I was happy. "ARE YOU STILL AWAKE, BROTHER?" Papyrus asked suddenly. "yup. are you?" I asked with a mischievous grin as I imagined Papyrus' expression at the question. "WHAT? OF COURSE I AM! BUT… I WANTED TO ASK YOU A QUESTION." He asked, strangely nervous. "shoot." I told him, suddenly nervous myself for what he would ask as this was unusual for him. The Papyrus I knew would blurt out whatever was on his mind without a moment's hesitation.

"WELL… NOW THAT WE'RE ON THE SURFACE… ARE YOU STILL GOING TO…STAY WITH ME?" He asked, seemingly finding difficulty phrasing his question. He thought I was going to leave him alone on the surface? "what? forever, pap. i dunno why you'd think otherwise." I told him, shifting to make myself more comfortable against him. There was no way he could get rid of me, after all. I don't know how I'd live without Papyrus, and I was genuinely surprised that he hadn't realized that himself.

"OH GOOD! SOMETIMES EVEN THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS UNFOUNDED WORRIES. I LOVE YOU, BROTHER." I could feel him wrap his arms around me in a hug and I returned a one armed hug. "love you too, bro." I smiled a genuine, peaceful smile in his embrace. I relaxed, warm and comfortable in Papyrus' presence. Just before I could feel the dizzying beginning of a reset, and the world disappeared under me. There would not be a tomorrow for Papyrus to show Undyne his hot rod or to learn about the sun and moon.


	4. Chapter 4: Alphys' Sacrifice

Ch. 4 – Alphys' Sacrifice

* * *

When I woke up, I was leaning against Papyrus much like in my dream. Except, he was asleep this time, I noticed as I carefully stood up in such a way that I wouldn't wake him up. Alphys, noticing I was awake, gestured me over to her workspace. More of the junk on her desk had been removed, an in its place a large piece of paper with a blueprint of the drawer took their place. "I w-was just about to wake you up. I think I have this figured out." She whispered considerately, glancing at Papyrus before pointing at her notes on the paper.

"It's strange. This drawer uses a lot of my theories from my experiments with determination; it's as if someone took them a step further in doing what I was trying to do." She explained, wringing her hands anxiously at the discovery. "The metal itself is stainless steel… but it's been tempered with determination and mixed with… well… monster dust!" She spat out suddenly, expression horrified at the realization to which I glared at her raised voice. Fortunately, Papyrus didn't notice her outburst, snoring soundly on the couch. "Sorry, um… it seems like you were right about the drawer repelling time. It does so by having a higher concentration of determination than the human must be using to reset time… the monster dust acts as both a stabilizer and a catalyst… it keeps the determination present and magnifies it…through LOVE. Whatever monster it was… must have been worth a lot of LOVE." She explained remorsefully at the idea. It made sense.

I considered her words before asking: "so, can we make more of the metal?" She seemed taken aback at my nonchalance attitude after her revelation about the true origin of the metal. With what I already knew, nothing she could say would surprise me anymore. "w-well… yes, but we would need monster dust at least as strong as what was used for this drawer. I have some…determination leftover from my earlier experiments. A-and the stainless steel would be easy. It's just the monster dust… it would take a monster worth a lot of LOVE…" She trailed off nervously at the implications. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. So it was possible that we could recreate the metal. "i have an idea for that." I explained thoughtfully as I heard movement from the couch. Alphys looked suspiciously at me, but said nothing as Papyrus rose from the couch.

"GOOD MORNING, SANS, ALPHYS!" He greeted enthusiastically as if he hadn't been asleep just moments before. "mornin', pap. wait… what time is it?" I asked, suddenly filled with a sense of dread. I didn't know what time it was. "W-well… it's almost lunch time, now. Y-you guys w-were s-so peaceful… I d-didn't want to w-wake you until I was s-sure…" Alphys explained, shifting nervously as she sensed my change in mood. "WE SURE DID SLEEP WELL! IT'S NOT LIKE ME TO NAP SO LONG. I'M GETTING TO BE LIKE YOU, SANS!" Papyrus remarked cheerfully, oblivious to what was going on. Quickly, I rolled up her blueprint and walked over to Papyrus, taking one of his gloved hands and closing it around it. "it's all here?" I asked curtly, to which she nodded. "Y-yeah…" She affirmed, and I took Papyrus' other hand before pulling him down the conveyor belt toward the exit as fast as I could. I could hear Alphys' footsteps behind me and though she asked no questions, she seemed to understand. "WHAT'S GOING ON, SANS?" Papyrus asked anxiously, finally catching on to the fact that something was wrong.

It was then that the metal door to Alphys' lab slid open, ironically answering Papyrus' question before I could do so myself. Though I already knew what I would see, I slowly shifted my gaze to the large monitor beside us. My eyes widened, as the human wore an expression of someone who'd died at least 11 times. They closed the distance before I could react, knife in hand. They were going for me. I was dead. Clearly what I was planning to do went too well, and the human adapted. Putting on a brave face, I turned to meet my fate. Just in time to see Alphys throw herself in the path of the blade. "N-ngh…" She groaned, panting as she fell to her knees in front of the human. There was no doubt in my mind that it was a fatal blow. It was meant for me. "ALPHYS!" I heard Papyrus shout beside me. Acting quickly, I created a shortcut to take both myself and Papyrus back to my lab. "G-go… quick..ly…" Alphys whispered, using the last of her strength to launch herself at the human, restraining them to buy us a precious few seconds. The human simply stared, their hatred filled gaze fixed on me. Something in their expression screamed to me the reality I already knew: You're only buying time. I nodded, acknowledging Alphys sacrifice before pulling Papyrus through the shortcut behind me.

* * *

Slumping to the ground, I released Papyrus' hand. We'd made it to the lab, but at what cost. "what have i done…" I gasped; the implications for this development were grim on the timeline. If there was anything I knew, it was that Alphys never died in a murder timeline. Normally Undyne would call her for help…Undyne… It was our fault that Undyne never called Alphys. But if she had… My gaze shifted to the rolled blueprints in Papyrus' hand. She died for that piece of paper. And really, she didn't have a choice in the matter. It was me or her, and ultimately it was better for the timeline that I made it out. But if she knew that was a different matter entirely. I could feel the guilt adding to the weight on my soul. Since she was gone, it was unlikely that any monster would survive to evacuate.

It was then that I noticed Papyrus' sobs. Shit. "pap? are you okay?" I hopped to my feet just a little too quickly, stumbling into his kneecaps. "ALL OF OUR FRIENDS ARE DYING! NYOO HOO HOO…" He sobbed, the rolled paper dropping to the ground as he released it to wipe away tears. Had I really done the right thing in saving Papyrus? All I seemed to be doing was causing him pain. While I could handle the weight of sins on my soul, Papyrus was an innocent. He hadn't developed the resilience, tempered by resets, to just get over his friends dying.

That resilience made me wonder what would've happened if Alphys didn't sacrifice herself. If I had known and had to make a choice between Alphys or Pap… I probably would've thrown Alphys in the way of the blade with blue magic. Would Papyrus have forgiven me? Was I really doing this for him? Maybe I was the selfish one in trying to save him. The thought made a shiver run down my spine.

"STOP IT, SANS!" Papyrus shouted abruptly, pushing me and in my surprise, I fell back onto the ground. "w-what?" I stuttered in shock, staring up at Papyrus, who had a newfound determination sparkling in his eyes. "THAT LOOK YOU HAD. I COULD TELL YOU WERE THINKING SOMETHING UNBECOMING OF THE BROTHER OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" He scolded me, extending a hand to help me up, which I took. His sudden change in mood left me feeling confused. "WE'RE GOING TO MAKE THIS RIGHT! THIS IS NO TIME TO BE MOPING!" But regardless, he was right. "yeah… do you still have those letters?" I asked, scooping the rolled blueprints off the ground. We at least had to fulfill the duty that Alphys had died for us to accomplish. "WHY, OF COURSE BROTHER! MY BATTLE SUIT HAS NEVER LET ME DOWN YET!" Papyrus exclaimed cheerfully before taking the folded papers out from his pocket, handing them to me. How he managed to have a pocket on his battle body was a question I'd never have the answer to, though it wasn't unlike him to make edits to his clothes. After all, he did have an apron that said 'Kiss the Cool Chef'.

I unceremoniously dumped the blueprint into the drawer before removing the journal. Stuffing the two pages that Papyrus handed me together, I shoved them in with my last entry. Then, I wrote about what happened with the human in Alphys' lab; how their expression suggested they had been killed and ultimately what happened with Alphys' sacrifice as Papyrus peered over my shoulder curiously. More like, he stood over me and could read what I was writing. When I was finished, I closed the journal and put it away in the drawer. Grimly I considered that this would be the final journal entry I would make this timeline. It was almost time for me to do my thing. If I didn't give the human the battle they wanted, they wouldn't reset. And they knew that by that point in the timeline, I wanted them to reset. That would always be something they could hold against me. But for now, we had some time. But, time to do what?

"hey, pap. is there anything you want to do? we have a few hours." I asked, shutting the drawer and glancing up at my brother. I would never understand how he got to be so much taller than me. Maybe it was the milk. "A FEW HOURS BEFORE WHAT?" He asked me suspiciously, planting his hands on his hip bones. "well… i'll tell you closer to. but is there anything you want to do? i'll do anything you want." I would probably come to regret those words as Papyrus' face lit up with joy. At the minimum I was able to redirect him from the topic. "ANYTHING?! OH! THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN, BROTHER! I DECLARE TONIGHT A SPAGHETTI AND MTT NIGHT!" He declared with a wide sweep of his arms. "sounds good, bro. just as long as i don't have to help with the cooking." I winked to which Papyrus let out a hearty 'Nyeh heh heh!' "OF COURSE NOT, BROTHER! THAT'S MY JOB. YOU SAID I MAKE A 'MEAN' SPAGHETTI, AFTER ALL!" He beamed, throwing the lab door open and rushing out into the house.

* * *

I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. Papyrus' plans didn't sound too bad. As long as Papyrus' spaghetti didn't poison me before I had to go. Now that I thought of it, it had been a while since the last spaghetti and MTT night. Papyrus had become engrossed in his work lately, convinced that a human was going to appear. When he wasn't on patrol, he was creating and recalibrating puzzles. Sometimes he would take breaks to 'train' with Undyne or do chores around the house. As for me, he insisted that I work, refusing to take breaks like I did. With Papyrus' busy schedule, there really hadn't been time for a brother's spaghetti and MTT night. Perhaps if time began to move forward, we could make it a more regular event.

Carefully shutting the laboratory door, I lazily created a shortcut onto the couch much like I had yesterday morning. To my surprise, Papyrus had left a bottle of ketchup on the arm of the couch. Cracking the top, I downed the entire bottle in one gulp. My brother knew me too well. I considered this as I reclined on the couch, closing my eyes to enjoy a moment of peace. "SANS! YOU'D BETTER NOT BE NAPPING YET! WE HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN TO WATCH MTT YET!" Papyrus called from the kitchen over the sound of something frying on the stove. Unfortunately, I wasn't going to get that moment of peace. "i'm not. i'm just too good at napping, i could do it with my eyes closed." I explained mischievously, counting down to his reaction. 3…2…1… "WHA- SANS? YOU- OH MY GOD SANS! THAT IS TERRIBLE!" Papyrus groaned as I lounged in satisfaction. Nothing would ever quite compare to Papyrus and wordplay.

Reaching over, I grabbed the remote from the ground and turned on the TV. Fortunately, it was already set to MTT news. "…An evacuation order has been issued for all areas up to The Core in response to a Code Orange disaster. A report from Waterfall states that a human child in a striped sweater is killing monsters indiscriminately as they travel through the Underground. The death toll is unknown at present, and recent attempts to make contact with royal guard members from the following areas have been unsuccessful: Snowdin, Waterfall, and Hotlands. Any remaining Royal Guard members should report to King Asgore as soon as possible. All remaining civilians are ordered to evacuate to City Center immediately where shelters are being set up for use. Repeat, an evacuation order…" A female monster shaped like a hand droned on, gesturing at a picture of the human on the monitor behind them. Suddenly, a Froggit hopped onto the stage with a piece of paper in their mouth. "What's this? A new report has come in from the MTT Resort! The human was reported being seen entering The Core! All monsters in the area are ordered to evacuate immediately!" The hand-shaped monster shouted excitedly.

With a sigh I changed the channel. It seemed I didn't have as much time as I'd thought. I heard footsteps and soon the couch sunk with Papyrus' weight. "HERE YOU ARE, BROTHER! MY FINEST AGED SILKEN SPAGHETTI!" He exclaimed, offering a plate of singed looking spaghetti. I could already tell this wasn't going to be one of his best batches. "uh, bro, why is there only one plate?" I asked reluctantly, nausea setting in as I looked on at the spaghetti with masked horror. "I WASN'T FEELING HUNGRY. I ADDED MINE TO MY FOOD MUSEUM, INSTEAD! AFTER ALL, THIS WAS A PARTICULARLY FINE SPECIMEN OF SPAGHETTI!" He declared proudly, before turning an expectant gaze on me.

Oh no. "oh." I stated lamely, sitting up with the plate in my hands. Staring down at the spaghetti, I glanced back at Papyrus. "YOU SHOULD TRY IT, BROTHER!" Papyrus encouraged, hope and expectation almost radiating off of him. There was no way out of this. With a shaking hand, I slowly picked up the fork and lowered it to the spaghetti. I would do anything for my brother; even die for him, so why would this be any different? Determined, I swirled the spaghetti on the fork and brought it to my mouth. Papyrus expected this from me, and I was going to deliver.

It was just as bad as I thought it'd be. The taste brought tears to my eye sockets and I resisted the urge to retch. "HOW IS IT, BROTHER?" Papyrus asked with obvious anticipation. "it's great, pap. best spaghetti i've ever tasted." I told him, trying to sound as sincere as I could. His face lit up with joy at my words and I could tell that he'd bought it. "I CAN TELL, BECAUSE YOUR EYE SOCKETS SEEM TO HAVE CAUGHT SOME TEARS OF JOY! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS THE BEST SPAGHETTORE, AFTER ALL! THERE IS NO NEED TO BE ASHAMED, BROTHER!" Papyrus declared proudly, shifting his gaze to the TV. In that moment I quickly dumped the spaghetti from the plate into a shortcut to anywhere but here. When Papyrus looked back, his expression was one of surprise. "DONE ALREADY, BROTHER? WOWIE! YOU MUST HAVE BEEN HUNGRY!" He exclaimed and I set the plate down on the arm of the couch. "it was just too good. OLIVE your spaghetti, bro." I winked and Papyrus sighed before taking the remote and changing the channel to MTT Cooking with Mettaton.

"OH, I LOVE THIS SHOW!" Papyrus exclaimed, his gaze intensifying when Mettaton entered the set. This must have been pre-recorded, as I was certain that Mettaton had made his way into The Core by now to attempt to stop the human. I could see Mettaton NEO in my mind's eye, his body detonating after a single strike from the human in his last ditch effort to save both monster and humankind. It wouldn't be long before the same thing occurred in this timeline. That was my deadline. "Today we will be making a cake using MTT Brand Human Soul Substitute as a special ingredient. For you lovelies following along at home, you're going to need flour, eggs, sugar, and a can of MTT Brand Human Soul Substitute." Mettaton explained, and the camera zoomed in on each of the ingredients as they were mentioned. Papyrus seemed engrossed in the show. He always was enthusiastic about Mettaton, in fact he idolized the metal rectangle. In his eyes, Mettaton probably had everything that he wanted: fame, fortune, popularity. For that reason he looked up to Mettaton and rarely missed a show.

I, on the other hand, just couldn't relax. I had to tell Papyrus somehow that I needed to leave without him. But I couldn't tell him why; as I knew he wouldn't let me go if he knew I was going to die. After all, I needed to keep the human satisfied if I wanted them to reset. If I brought Papyrus, not only would he be crushed when I died, the human would almost certainly kill him as well. I had a promise to keep, there was no way I was letting the human kill Papyrus again.

…But as much as time was my enemy, I still had time. I would give us our well-deserved moment of peace. Future Sans could deal with fighting the human. Present Sans needed a nap. I took one final glance at Papyrus who was still just as engrossed in the TV show, before closing my eyes and letting myself drift off.

* * *

The next thing I knew, Papyrus was frantically shaking me awake. "BROTHER! BROTHER! LOOK AT THE TV!" He shouted at me with concern written on his face. Groggily I regained my bearings, and then took a look at the much too bright TV. "Mettaton is here to save the day, lovelies!" The robotic voice exclaimed through the TV. Headlines raced by on the screen stating 'Will Mettaton be the hero the underground needs? Watch Mettaton confront the human! Will he be alright?' The screen panned from the robotic rectangle to the human, as cold and dust covered as ever. They didn't even flinch as Mettaton blocked the exits with a single gesture. "It's nothing personal human, but a star is nothing without an audience! I can tell that if I let you pass here, you won't stop at just monsterkind. And there are people counting on me to protect them! Imagine the ratings if I stop you here!" Mettaton explained dramatically, the stage lights flashing to add atmosphere. "Are you ready, honey? Because here comes my true form! Mettaton NEO!" And with that, fog began to fill the stage, and a humanoid winged figure appeared in the mist.

Yet, the human still didn't react. It was clear on their face: They'd seen this before; it was nothing new to them. As the fog cleared, Mettaton NEO appeared with a flourish and the stage lights intensified. "Are you ready, viewers? Because Mettaton NEO is here to s-" He was cut off with the flash of a knife, its sharp edge cutting through his robotic shell like a hot knife through butter. "METTATON!" Papyrus shouted in grief as the human leapt back from the robot. Just in time to avoid the resulting explosion, the dying robot's last breath. I'd forgotten that MTT aired Mettaton's fight. "SANS! WHAT DO WE DO NOW?" Papyrus asked, crushed by the death of his idol. He had no idea what to do, and nobody left to turn to. "well. that's my cue to go." I explained, hopping off the couch and walking towards the door. "WAIT!" Papyrus shouted, grabbing my hand to stop me. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" He called after me, suspicious at my sudden action.

I paused, considering how I would answer. "i have to go stop the human. they can't make it to asgore." I told him vaguely, attempting to pull my hand back from him. Unfortunately he had a death grip. "DON'T LIE TO ME SANS. CAN'T YOU EVEN TELL YOUR BROTHER THE TRUTH?" He told me sternly, pulling me back from the door. His pleading gaze bored into mine, and I was certain he wouldn't take no for an answer. "you won't like the truth." I admitted, averting my gaze from his in hopes he wouldn't pry further. But it wasn't in his nature to let things be. "I CAN'T HELP YOU IF YOU AREN'T HONEST WITH ME. PLEASE, SANS!" He begged me, as if it were his only hope in the world. He really was a better brother than I'd ever be. But he was backing me into a corner… if he wanted the hard truth, I'd give it to him.

"papyrus… in every timeline like this, i have fought the human to try to stop them before they get to asgore. at first, i hoped that they would give up after i killed them enough times. instead, i died every single time we fought." I admitted, using Papyrus' shock to pull my hand back. He looked at me with a wounded look, as if I'd hit him. Swallowing my guilt, I continued. "at first it was because i had discovered that every timeline would end for good after the human met asgore and i thought maybe i could stop it. but… for some reason everything reset again anyway." I explained with a nonchalant shrug. It was the truth he wanted, and he was getting it. It was a truth I had accepted long ago, anyhow. With this endless cycle, I was bound to hit a point where I stopped caring.

"BUT… WHY DO YOU STILL FIGHT THEM THEN, IF YOU KNOW YOU'RE GOING TO DIE?" Papyrus asked with a shaking voice, as if afraid to know the answer. He was right to be afraid. If he wanted to know more, so be it. "it's a choice i don't have anymore." I explained, my eye flashing with magic at my rage. We were toys for the human to play with, and I was tired of playing their game. The human wanted a fight, and I was bound to give it to them timeline after timeline. There wasn't a chance in hell I'd drag my brother into it if I had a choice.

"…and if i bring you with me, you'll die too. we've come too far for you to die now. all of the pain i've put you through… you may as well have died earlier blissfully unaware if you were going to die regardless, pap. don't put my only success to waste." A chilling smile spread across my face at the revelation. Maybe I was finally hitting my breaking point. Papyrus seemed to straighten in fear. "B-BROTHER…" He stuttered, unsure of how to approach me. "you need to stay here. it will be over before you know it, anyway. you'll blink and then be in snowdin, waking me up before making breakfast again. you won't remember any of this." I turned with finality, Papyrus' scarf swishing behind me at the action. I fought off tears as I realized exactly what I'd done to my brother. Maybe I was the real monster here, given how much I'd hurt my Papyrus in this timeline. But… if it saved him…

I was abruptly stopped by a pair of arms from behind. "I'M SO SORRY, SANS. I WISH I WAS THERE IN THE OTHER TIMELINES TO HELP TAKE THE EDGE FROM YOUR PAIN." Papyrus told me with sincerity, holding me to his sternum as he crouched behind me. "heh… bro. you really see right through me. y'know… because i'm a skeleton? heh, heh…" It took a long tempered will to avoid bursting out into tears right then and there. I'd never know how my brother got to be so perceptive, but… he knew me too well considering how much he didn't know about me. "TAKE ME WITH YOU, SANS. I PROMISE I'LL RUN IF THINGS GO BADLY." Papyrus attempted to soothe my worries, but he didn't really know what he was getting into. At the same time… he wasn't a baby bones anymore. He knew enough to make that decision on his own. "okay, bro. as long as you know what you're getting into." Somehow I knew it would come to this anyway. Maybe… just maybe there was still a glimmer of hope.


	5. Chapter 5: A Brother's Last Stand

Ch. 5 – A Brother's Last Stand

* * *

With a wave of my hands, I created a shortcut sending us into the Judgement Hall of Asgore's castle. "when i give you the signal, you run. i'm going to fight on my own. i can't protect the both of us if you're too close." I explained to which Papyrus looked conflicted. "BUT COULDN'T I HELP YOU? THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS A GREAT NUMBER OF SKILLS!" He boasted, posing as heroically as he could without his scarf. I still hadn't given it back to him and it almost made him look naked. "you'll understand when you see. in the meantime, i need you to trust me. you already know, this is my last stand." I was already dreading the encounter, because I was fighting to my death with my brother as an audience. But I couldn't treat him like an animal trapped in a cage, he wouldn't be happy that way. He still had to have the freedom to make his own decisions. Anyway, I made a promise: I wouldn't let him die even if I did. "OKAY, BUT-" I turned around with an unusually stern look. "no buts. skeletons don't have butts." I turned, grinning to myself as I heard Papyrus' exasperated shout beside me.

* * *

It wasn't long before the human showed their face, taking confident strides down the hallway as they twirled a knife in one hand. Their clothes were saturated in monster dust and an infuriated scowl spread across their face. I heard a sharp intake of air beside me, likely from Papyrus in surprise. A raised hand gave Papyrus the signal to get back, to which he nodded and backed down the hallway. "that expression you're wearing… you look pretty pissed. i guess i'm good at my job, huh? how many times has it been, buddy?" I provoked them with a shit eating grin, as I knew I'd asked them at some point in some timeline to keep count for me. They didn't react, only stopped an appropriate distance from me. But I knew better than to be unnerved by anything the human did. This battle would be a mind game as much as it was a physical battle.

"You got me twenty times in Alphys' lab before I realized I didn't have the LOVE to beat you then. You've killed me ten times here." They finally spoke, their voice that of a young child, tinged with malice. Well, that explained something. "WHAT? YOU FOUGHT THE HUMAN ALREADY?" Papyrus spoke up from behind me, to which neither of us responded. "huh. figured you'd have my moves down by now. not that i would know, right?" I shrugged, continuing to egg them on. But I really didn't know, in truth they should've been able to use their power of resets to know exactly what I was going to do. It was as much of a surprise to me that I'd managed to kill them at all.

Before I could even move, the human whipped out another knife, sending it straight for Papyrus. Their soul appeared with the action, a bright red heart that pulsed with vicious LOVE. I brought up my magic, almost giving myself backlash with the speed I covered the knife in blue magic, sending it to the ground well before it could reach my brother. "heh. brother's off limits, kid." I explained before raising a hand above my head, creating a wall of bones up to the ceiling between myself and Papyrus. My soul appeared in front of me, a light blue heart covered in faint cracks. "SANS!" He shouted in surprise. "don't worry, pap. it's your brother's job to send kids like these…" My grin widened and my eye began to burn a familiar blue with magic. " L." I opened the battle with my strongest attack, after all, only fools didn't use their strongest attack first.

* * *

As I expected, the human dodged my attacks with a practised precision. However, it was strange to me that they seemed so winded, exhaustion beginning to sink in as the flurry of attacks between us continued. It was a point I couldn't resist to press upon. "you seem pretty tired, kid. is it an off day?" I provoked, summoning my gaster blasters for the next attack. "Your attacks are stronger with your brother present." They explained simply, barely skirting the edge of the blast. That in itself surprised me to hear, but at the same time I couldn't know my state of mind from the other timelines. All I knew was that I had to protect my brother, and that I put my all into my attacks with that in mind. As inevitable as my death was, I could at least prevent Papyrus' with what little influence I had on the timeline.

"happens when you have someone to protect. oh wait, you wouldn't know what that's like. you've never had anybody like that." I provoked with a shrug as my magic surged in response to the next attack. They threw themselves out of the way just in time, before rising, a maniacal grin on their face. "Are you really protecting him for his benefit? He doesn't look happy, to me. Doesn't he die avoiding the pain? Are you being…selfish?" The human asked with a sinister laugh, lunging for me with knife in hand. "no more selfish than a kid destroying a world they have no right to for their own sick satisfaction." I used my blue magic to throw them into a nearby pillar. It pissed me off that they weren't entirely wrong. "DON'T LISTEN TO THEM, SANS! I'D RATHER LIVE KNOWING THE TRUTH, EVERY TIME!" Papyrus shouted to me, a comforting sincerity to his words. A weight lifted from my shoulders knowing I had made the right decision.

"So you told him? Then I guess he knows you're going to die. I'm sure it was worth saving him to see this. After all, it wouldn't be fair if only you had to experience the pain of your brother's death." The human spat blood as the plaster dust cleared. Determination sparked in their eyes as the stood up, shrugging off the impact. "i think humans have a statement for situations like these: fuck you." If I didn't finish the human off here, I probably wouldn't have enough magic to continue to fight and hold the bone wall for Papyrus. Readying the remaining magic I could spare, I sent out my final attack: a mixture of bones, blue magic, and gaster blasters. Panting with the effort, sweat beaded on my skull as I waited for the dust to clear. If there was any mercy in this world, the human would be finished.

"SANS! WATCH OUT!" I heard Papyrus shout, and I turned just in time to see the flash of the human's knife as it sliced through my jacket and my ribcage. I guess it wasn't a surprise that there was no mercy in this world. There was a sense of déjà vu; this was a wound I'd suffered in multiple timelines. I could feel my soul shudder as waves of pain washed over me, and I fell to the ground. As my strength waned, the bone wall dividing us crumbled. My vision was blurry, but I could see the human raise their knife above their head, ready to thrust it downwards into my skull. It was a good strategy; after all, if I was dead I couldn't stop them from hurting Papyrus. I probably had enough strength to send Papyrus back to Snowdin if I concentrated…

"STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" Papyrus shouted, and the human abruptly jumped back as a bone burst forth from the ground. Those were words that I'd said myself not too long ago this timeline. But unlike myself, Papyrus couldn't fight the human: He'd lose. He didn't have the hatred that I did, built up from watching monsters, friends, even him die in multiple timelines. With great effort, I brought myself to my knees and with one arm slung across my ribs, and used the other to toss the human into the far wall. At the most I was buying time; I had to get Papyrus to safety… My thoughts were sluggish as my life energy drained from the intensity of the attack dealt by the human. But I had to stay determined; Papyrus' life was in danger now.

The world spun as I was abruptly lifted from the ground by Papyrus, he cradled me with one arm as the other pulsed orange as he used his magic to summon bones from the floor. There was a lot of red, and a warm stickiness dripped down my ribcage. Maybe I shouldn't have drunk that ketchup before fighting. "I USED TO BELIEVE IN YOU. I THOUGHT THAT ANYBODY COULD CHANGE." He explained, continuing his advance. "BUT, WHEN I SAW HOW HARDWORKING YOU MADE MY BROTHER… I REALIZED THAT THERE WAS NO WAY SOMEBODY LIKE YOU WOULD CHANGE. THERE IS NO MERCY IN YOUR HEART, HUMAN!" There was an explosion as a gaster blaster much like my own was floating at Papyrus' side. Maybe he had copied one of my attacks, to which I was strangely proud. But if he continued, he was going to die.

"pap…you can't win…" I pleaded. He promised me he'd run. It wouldn't be long before the human would kill him too. "You've killed me once, Papyrus. The last time; I didn't expect you to attack me after I got Sans. But time's up, you aren't anywhere near as strong as Sans." I could hear their sinister laugh and footsteps as they sprinted down the hallway towards Papyrus. If I didn't act now, I was certain that there wouldn't be another opportunity to protect Papyrus. Summoning up what little strength I had, I focused to create a shortcut to bring us to our house in Snowdin. There was a metallic sound as the knife made contact with the floor where we'd been seconds ago followed by a frustrated shout.

* * *

I slumped in Papyrus' grasp when we arrived, my body felt heavy. Numbness was spreading and I could tell that my body would turn to dust soon. But I needed more time. I summoned up what determination I had to fight off the numbness. "COME ON BROTHER, WE NEED TO GET THAT TREATED!" Papyrus sprung into action, placing me on the couch and removing my jacket in one deft action. Grabbing a nearby blanket, he wiped away the red liquid but seemed startled when he noticed my soul, still visible, and shuddering with the effort to stay formed. The cracks ran deep and continued to grow in size as time went by. "it's too late, pap… i need you to do something for me." I insisted, pushing his hands away and sitting up as best I could. "ANYTHING, SANS!" He responded, tears forming in his eyesockets as he realized that he was about to hear my last request.

There wasn't much time, and though he knew it was coming there was nothing that could compare to the pain of losing a brother. "first, this is yours. i've borrowed it for far too long." Unwrapping the scarf from my neck, I placed it in his shaking, reddened hands. "second… put my dust in the lab. we're going to need it in the next timeline." I raised a hand to my chest as my soul squeezed with pain. Papyrus nodded and the tears ran down his cheekbones. "HEY, SANS..?" He asked suddenly, to which I was surprised. Now wasn't the best time to be asking questions. "yeah?"

"MY SPAGHETTI WAS REALLY TERRIBLE, WASN'T IT?" He asked suddenly to which I almost laughed. That was his question? "it really was an IM-PASTA, bro. but i loved it." I told him sincerely, as the numbness spread over my body this time for good. In my final moments, I felt the warmth and the comfort of my brother's presence. I could hear him call out, but not what he said, as I turned to dust. My last wish was that I could take the pain that Papyrus was feeling away, as I understood it much too well.

* * *

I woke up abruptly with tears in my eye sockets and I wasn't sure why. I couldn't quite remember what I'd dreamed, but all I remembered was a lot of red and a feeling of warmth. I wasn't the type to cry, normally, so I wasn't sure what was going on. But it didn't matter, I was still tired. Five more minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt. I pulled the covers over myself as I turned over, making myself comfortable in bed. Or I would've, if the door hadn't swung open abruptly. "SANS! TIME TO GET UP! I MADE YOU SPAGHETTI, BROTHER!" Papyrus shouted as though the concept of early morning didn't exist to him. It probably didn't, either, as he never slept an entire night.

"morning, pap." I greeted, rolling out of bed and onto the floor, the sheets taking the trip with me. I gave a groggy wave as I stared up at my brother blearily from the floor. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, SANS? YOU NEED TO WAKE UP! THERE ARE SO MANY THINGS TO DO TODAY! FIRST, I'M…" Papyrus chattered on cheerfully about what he would be doing in the day in his efforts to find and capture a human. That was right; the human would be coming today. I wasn't sure how I knew, but I felt strongly that I knew the human would arrive today. Something was off, and I knew if I wanted answers I would probably find them in my lab. "…AND THAT'S IT! YOU'D BETTER GET READY, SANS! YOU HAVE TO GO TO WORK! IF YOU AREN'T UP BY THE TIME I'M BACK…" His eyes shifted mischievously before he continued. "YOU'LL BE SUBJECTED TO ONE OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS' ULTIMATE WAKE-UP RITUALS! NYEH HEH HEH!" He laughed before bounding out the door with energy I would never be possessed of in the morning.

With great effort, I pulled myself to my feet and put on my slippers. Then, I pulled on my jacket with a sense of unexplainable déjà vu. A quick shortcut sent me to my lab, where the lights were strangely already left on. I shrugged before turning to the workbench, where a glass jar with a spaghetti sauce label was filled to the top with something that definitely wasn't spaghetti sauce. At the lid of the jar, a stained red scarf that looked strangely like Papyrus' was tied. I pulled over a stool before more carefully examining the jar. My eyes widened in shock as I discovered the jar was filled to the top with monster dust. A note written in angular font was tied into the scarf: "I PUT YOUR DUST IN THE LAB LIKE YOU ASKED, SANS. BE SURE TO GIVE MY LETTER TO THE PAPYRUS OF THE NEXT TIMELINE! AND KEEP THE SCARF; YOU NEED IT MORE THAN I DO! –PAPYRUS" Untying the scarf, I placed it around my neck. It was strangely familiar, yet comforting. It filled me with an unexplainable determination.

So the jar was filled with my dust? Somehow I wasn't surprised by this, as if I knew and accepted this fact…but how? If there were answers to be had, they'd be in my journal. Opening the drawer with a deft movement of my hand, I pulled out a rolled piece of paper and my journal which had familiar boldface stating: " **READ ME**!"

* * *

The next thing I knew I was standing in the living room, the stained scarf wrapped around my neck and a blueprint, a letter, and a jar of dust masquerading as spaghetti sauce in my hands. If anybody had asked me this morning if I felt that I would be taking on the burden of fixing multiple timelines of murder, I'd have cracked a joke and asked if they had the wrong skeleton. But here I was, and to start it off I had something I needed to do. I took a seat on the couch, fighting off my curiosity to open the bright envelope that boldly stated: TO: PAPYRUS, FROM: PAPYRUS. I placed the blueprint and the jar on the couch, staring at the envelope intensely. Tempting as it was to see what exactly Papyrus had written to himself, the Papyrus of this timeline would likely not be pleased if I snooped. But then again, how would he know?

"HEY SANS, WHAT ARE YOU HOLDING? AND WHERE DID YOU GET THAT SCARF?" Papyrus asked as I guiltily withdrew my hand from the pristine envelope. "it's a long story. but it looks like you've got the THYME." I gave Papyrus the finger guns. He seemed confused for a second before he glanced down at his apron, which read 'Kiss the (cool) chef', dusted in some sort of spice from his spaghetti creation. "SANS! WHY?" He groaned before setting the plate of spaghetti in his gloved hands down on the couch. For some reason, it seemed familiar, but I shook off the feeling as I had a job to do. "but seriously, you should read this." I extended the letter to Papyrus who took it somewhat grudgingly given my earlier pun.

"WHAT IS IT?" He asked, and his eyes seemed to bulge in surprise when he saw the writing on the front. "well, it will make more sense when you read it, i think." Casually I scooped up the plate Papyrus had left, taking a seat and enjoying my morning breakfastghetti. If this didn't work, I had an idea that probably would, as much as Papyrus wouldn't like it. In one precise movement, tore open the top of the letter and examined the contents. He seemed to pace contemplatively, before shifting his gaze to me. "I'M… GOING TO NEED A MINUTE, I THINK." He told me, before walking up the stairs to his room. "okay, pap. i'll be here." I called after him, slightly concerned by the unusual reaction. I had begun to regret not opening the letter before he had just to have a better idea of what to expect. Though I really had no reason to doubt Papyrus of any timeline, all I could do is wait. Finishing off the breakfastghetti, I set the plate down on the couch beside me.

* * *

When he finally emerged, there was a certain confidence in his steps as he moved to stop in front of me. "I'M SORRY FOR BEFORE, SANS. BUT I PROMISE THAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE HERE WITH YOU FROM NOW ON NO MATTER WHAT! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus declared with an accompanying pose. While his actions gave me no clue to what exactly the other Papyrus had told him, I was filled with relief that for once Papyrus would willingly avoid his own death at the human's hand. "SO WHERE ARE WE GOING NEXT, SANS?" He asked, extending a gloved hand to help me off the couch. I glanced at the offered hand and then up at Papyrus, who seemed nothing but enthusiastic for whatever I was about to tell him. And I still didn't know how much he knew.

"hotlands. i need to work with alphys on something. are you sure you want to come? you could go to undyne's for a while if you wanted." I explained, taking the offered hand sheepishly, I hadn't thought through what to do with Papyrus in the timelines we would take to develop the time resistant boxes. "I'VE ALREADY DECIDED: I'M GOING WITH YOU! A PROMISE IS A PROMISE, AFTER ALL! AND HOW CAN I LOOK AFTER MY BROTHER IF I'M AT UNDYNE'S? YOU BARELY GET OUT OF BED IN THE MORNING WITHOUT ME!" He eyed me dubiously as if I was trying to get rid of him. In truth, I was relieved that he was okay with coming with me. After all, I was the one who needed to look after him. Hopefully the human wouldn't be too intrigued by his absence and catch on to what we were doing. "okay, paps. i guess you'd be fish out of water if i left you at undyne's." Grinning, I stuffed the blueprint and jar under one arm before grabbing his hand. Quickly, I sent us through a shortcut to Alphys' before I could get the PUNishment I knew was coming.

* * *

We appeared in front of Alphys' lab, and as I looked upon the large metal door leading inside, I was struck with a sense of inspiration. Deviously I walked up to the door and knocked. "knock knock." I began, my ever present grin beaming at the opportunity. "NOT AGAIN, SANS!" Papyrus groaned, walking over to stand next to me. The camera above the door swivelled to look at us. "W-who's there?" A nervous voice answered from the other side of the door. "cher." I responded, leaning against the door with anticipation. "C-Cher who?" The voice from the other side mercifully played along. "cher would be nice if you let us in." The door slid open and I gracelessly fell to the ground at Alphys' feet, a little bit of karma for Papyrus' suffering. Fortunately, neither the jar nor the blueprint took the brunt of the fall as I twisted at the last second to avoid a worst case scenario with dexterity I hadn't known I possessed. "NYEH HEH HEH! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DON'T HAVE A FUNNYBONE!" He laughed at my expense, though his joke was just as bad as mine. I was still proud, albeit a little sore now that I was acquainted with the ground.

"O-oh! I'm s-sorry. Please, c-come in." Alphys explained sheepishly, shuffling into the lab. Picking myself up, I followed her with a carefree grin, Papyrus' steps behind me. She led us up the conveyor belt to her workbench. Gesturing at a drawer with a number of Mew-Mew Kissie Cutie figurines crushed beneath it, she asked: "Does this have anything to do with your visit?" I placed the spaghetti-dust jar on the workbench beside the drawer before inspecting it as Papyrus followed me curiously. It definitely looked like a drawer from my lab; perhaps I had forgotten it in the last timeline. The information on the blueprints certainly made it seem like it would stay where it was left, though I already knew of its time-repelling properties. "I'M SORRY FOR YOUR LOSS, DR. ALPHYS!" Papyrus exclaimed, his face the picture of empathy as he knew the loss of action figures all too well. I glanced away guiltily for a moment. It wasn't even directly me who'd crushed her figurines, anyway.

"too closely, actually." I held out the blueprint to the unimpressed lizard, who unrolled it before scrutinizing it with an adjustment of her glasses. "if i told you i needed you to make four boxes about this big out of the same material in that blueprint in the next twenty-four hours, could you do it?" I asked, shaping out my vision with both hands. She seemed to take a moment to consider, before stealing a glance at the jar I'd placed on the workbench. Then she nodded. "B-but you have to pay to replace my figurines!" She exclaimed, extending a hand. "deal." I shook her hand, sealing the deal. Little did she know, I'd earned myself a small fortune selling 'dogs in the peaceful timelines that I kept in my lab just for incidents like these.


	6. Chapter 6: Determination Works Both Ways

Chapter 6 – Determination Works Both Ways

* * *

The process of making the time-resistant boxes was more physically taxing than I'd envisioned. Papyrus quickly offered to stand watch for humans, to which we'd agreed. Mettaton was present in the lab briefly, only to explain that he had arrangements with MTT and was gone as quickly as he appeared. With Papyrus on watch for humans, and Mettaton hosting a show for MTT, there really wasn't anybody left to help besides myself and Alphys, who struggled just as much as I did with the physical work. The Alphys of the timeline previous had managed to get a great deal of work done which made our job in this timeline easier; the instructions were clear and the steps were laid out in a way that made sense. Unfortunately, that was our only advantage as the actual execution left something to be desired.

After a great struggle, we'd finally managed to craft the parts and put together the first of the time-resistant boxes. Alphys seemed nervous to touch the syringes of determination as well as the jar of dust, though she asked no questions nor explained herself in any way. However, she surprised me with a strong aptitude for fire magic that I hadn't known she'd had. This made heating, shaping, and tempering the metal easier than anticipated. But it didn't change that someone had to hammer out the steel, and that someone ended up being me.

I slumped against the desk, wiping sweat from my skull with one arm and dropping a hammer rather carelessly with the other. If we continued at this pace, we probably wouldn't have time to finish all four boxes before the human reached the lab. That would mean another timeline would have to suffer. "there has to be an easier way…" I groaned, my bones aching with the effort I'd put them through. I was a lazybones, and it definitely showed. "W-well… If my fire magic were stronger…" Alphys sighed, shuffling self-consciously. Magic… maybe I could use magic to speed up the process. "i think i have an idea." I grinned, lifting the hammer with blue magic. It was a use for blue magic I'd never considered before, but maybe it'd work. Perhaps there was a chance we could save another timeline after all.

* * *

Surely enough, the blue magic did the trick in speeding up our time. When Papyrus had checked in with us to see how we were doing, his eyes bulged as he observed me using magic in the tempering process of three parts at once. Of course, he'd checked in more often than that, ensuring that both myself and Alphys took proper breaks and ate. He'd donned his exercise outfit he used for jogging as he swept through, promoting health and work ethic as he went with a customary 'Nyeh heh heh!' Well, at least as much as he could when we continued to work through the night and well into the next morning. To this I was surprised as I hadn't even explained to Alphys why I was doing this and she still dedicated herself fully to my cause.

Perhaps it had something to do with how the blueprints sparked memory of her past experiments or made her concerned about why time was involved in my request. Regardless, she never explained herself, only applied herself as much as possible to the task at hand. In a way, it made me even more determined to save everyone. If Papyrus' happiness wasn't reason enough to keep caring, the potential and goodness of monster kind definitely was. There was no room for error, all we could do was keep moving forward.

While my technique was certainly effective, it was exhausting. When all of the parts were finished, Alphys had to be the one to put them together as I'd overextended my magic in the crafting process. "SANS? ARE YOU FEELING OKAY? I THINK IT'S TIME FOR A BREAK!" Papyrus asked after my magic fizzled out, multiple tools crashing to the ground causing both monsters to jump in surprise. "we're almost done, pap. i can keep going… what time is it?" I asked, a hand making its way to the workbench to stabilize myself. The pounding of a migraine on my skull suggested I wouldn't be using my magic like I was for a while.

"WHY, IT IS BREAKFAST TIME! AND I, PAPYRUS, ULTIMATE SPAGHETTORE, WILL PREPARE SOME OF MY FINEST SPAGHETTI FOR OUR MEAL!" He explained with a flourish of his scarf, an unexplainable breeze causing it to flap behind him heroically. Only my brother could make the prospect of spaghetti an event of epic proportions. "BUT FIRST, I SHOULD PATROL THE PERIMETER ONE MORE TIME FOR HUMANS! YOU TAKE A NAP, OKAY BROTHER?" Papyrus explained, abruptly lifting me and placing me on the nearby couch, making my head spin with the sudden movement. Though we had some time, I had a bad feeling about Papyrus leaving now.

"hey pap, why don't you make that spaghetti first? i don't have the stomach for anything else right now." I winked, subtly hoping that Papyrus would forgo that patrol for the human. Though it was more likely that the human was in Waterfall right now, it would be better to avoid a risk of conflict. After all, it was a battle that we couldn't win at this point. "N-NYEH? WELL… OF COURSE! IF IT WOULD MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER. WOULD YOU LIKE SOME OF PAPYRUS' FAMOUS SPAGHETTI AS WELL, DR. ALPHYS?" Papyrus asked the quiet Alphys, focused in her work. "S-Some spaghetti sounds great, P-Papyrus." She answered after a pause, realizing that she was being called upon. Papyrus seemed pleased, before retreating down to the ground level of the lab.

"Sans?" Alphys asked, breaking the silence that had settled on Papyrus' departure. I glanced over to her, where she fastened the lid of the final box in place. "yeah?" Sitting up, I braced myself for whatever questions she might have. After all, it was in her right to have some given what she'd sacrificed to help. "Does this… have something to do with the h-human?" Alphys asked nervously, shifting her stance as she turned to face me. "yeah. the kiddo has done some pretty horrible things. this was the only way i could think of to get us out of this mess." I gestured at the boxes before settling back down against the couch. Well, it was the only way the last me could. It was a pretty damn good plan too, provided we could pull it off. "I-I see… I've felt like something has been off, but until I saw that drawer… I'd only thought it was just my imagination." She pulled her clawed hands to her chest, wringing them contemplatively.

…Until a cry for help echoed across the lab. "HELP!" No. No way. It was too soon, and my memories and journal explained that the human had attacked in the afternoon. Instantly I was on my feet, and together Alphys and I ran for the conveyor belt. "W-WHAT HAPPENED?" I heard Papyrus ask, and when we made it to the lower floor, Papyrus was crouched beside a lone Vulkin. Well, what remained of one anyway. I heard Alphys whimper sympathetically as we took in the scene before us. The monster was barely breathing, multiple stab wounds painting the brown monster's body a crimson as its lava escaped. "Please… the human is coming… my family…" The vulkin shuddered, gasping as its body struggled to stay corporal. It would be moments before the creature turned to dust. "DO NOT WORRY! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL STOP THE HUMAN. P-PLEASE REMAIN STILL." Papyrus stuttered, seemingly unsure of what to do. "I-I'll get a first aid kit!" Alphys exclaimed, but as she took a step toward where she stored her first aid kid, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

* * *

…What she had and we hadn't noticed was the human, casually watching the exchange from a dark corner by the lab door. "L-Look out!" Alphys shouted much too late. Taking action, they sprung forward landing blade first into the dying Vulkin. The monster didn't even have time to cry out before dust exploded into the air, obstructing our sight. Shit. I couldn't fight now; I had to find Papyrus and leave. I stepped forward in the direction where Papyrus had been before a voice rang out. "Stop!" As the dust cleared, my heart dropped. The human stood in front of crouching Papyrus, their knife to his neck. "If any of you move, he's dead." They stated their terms with a sadistic grin, their red eyes glowing under their bangs.

"pap!" I called to him, a dread hopelessness settling as I realized what little I could do in this situation. "I-I'M OKAY, SANS." Papyrus responded, though he couldn't quite hide the quaver of fear in his voice. I'd exhausted all of my magic earlier, there was little I could do to stop the human now, I noted with an edge of panic. I shot a glance at Alphys, who stood as still as a statue, looking onward with a look of horror. There was no doubt that she knew what was coming next. "Chill. I'm here to ask you a question." Their gaze landed on me, their face suddenly serious. "What are you doing here?" If I had blood, it would've been chilled as their eyes searched me piercingly. This was exactly the situation I needed to avoid. I was trapped. I'd promised to protect Papyrus and therefore I needed to navigate my way out of this, but at the same time our future was at stake. It was an impossible decision, and one I hope I wouldn't have to make the decision I knew I needed to.

"i don't have to follow the script every time, do i?" I asked, deflecting their question as I put my hands in my pockets, shuffling slightly closer to Papyrus. The human tensed, their knuckles whitening with their grip on the knife, stopping my advance. "Don't give me that garbage. You and I both know that there's a reason you'd pick here, and not somewhere else. So I'll ask you again: What. Are. You. Doing. Here." They tapped their knife against Papyrus' collarbone with each word. To his credit, Papyrus attempted to remain as stoic as possible. But he couldn't hide that he was terrified. Even worse, he was terrified and he trusted me. He trusted ME to make the right decision. Taking a deep breath, I steadied myself. Losing my head now wouldn't serve me well here. I glanced back at Alphys, then back at Papyrus, and the human.

* * *

"okay, you got me." I closed my eyes, spreading my arms to the sides as I prepared myself. "i have a thing for alphys. we were going to go on a date. gets BONELY, being killed alone." I lied, turning away dramatically as my stained scarf flapped behind me in yet another spontaneous breeze. A blush spread across the lizard's face as she looked onwards with a mix of shock, horror, and embarrassment. Fortunately, the human probably wouldn't know the difference. "i was going to do this in a better way, but…" I could almost feel the human's gaze boring into my back as I cleared the distance, kneeling before the anxious amphibian. "i've admired you for a long time, alphys. i know i'm just a lazyBONES who MAXILLA a lot of excuses, but would you do me the honor of going out with this NUMBSKULL?" I joked, hoping she would catch on to what I was doing. After all, she clearly didn't swing my way and she definitely wasn't my type.

She seemed to get redder as the seconds ticked on, and tears began to gather in her eyes. I gave her the most pleading look I could manage, as I needed her cooperation for this to work. "…YES!" She finally blurted out, her hands moving to cover her face as her blush of shame made her more red than yellow. "WOWIE! GO SANS!" Papyrus shouted joyfully, as I turned and strode back toward the human. "so there you have it. happy?" I asked with a triumphant shrug. There was only one word to describe the look on their face. Dumbfounded. And that was all the opening I needed to send them straight into the ground with blue magic, their knife spinning across the floor with the force used. Papyrus needed no prompting as he rushed to my side, and I led him up the conveyor belt to where we left the boxes.

There was a hiss of pain and a metallic sound as the human snapped up the knife, turning their frustrated gaze on the remaining monster. "You're over Undyne quick, huh? Well, it's too bad in her dying moments she was regretful. Her last words were for you. Know what she said?" There were footsteps and a squeak of surprise. "She said 'I'm sorry, Alphys. I couldn't be strong enough for the both of us.' Sick, huh?" There was a scream as I pushed two of the boxes into Papyrus' arms, shoving the blueprint in the top box and donning the other two myself. "UNDYNE!" The heart wrenching sob echoed through the lab, before it was cut off by the sound of shattering. Just another sin to add to the weight upon my soul.

A suffocating silence settled, and the footsteps resumed, getting ever closer. I took a moment to prepare myself for what I knew was coming, as I didn't have adequate magic to safely transport the both of us back. Shifting the scarf on my shoulder, somehow I knew I could manage, just like I had in the other timeline. The comforting familiarity of the stained scarf filled me with determination to get us to safety. Shifting the boxes to one arm, I reached up to grab his hand to do just that. Only for the world to immediately go dark when we arrived, the boxes crashing to the lab floor and Papyrus' panicked shout drowned out by the world falling out from under me. There couldn't be a worse time in the world, I thought to myself, a shocked panic spreading through my being in the moments before the world turned on itself. I didn't have Papyrus' letter.

* * *

I woke up with a start, my heart-shaped soul present and pounding for a reason I couldn't discern as my magic raced. I sat up in bed, eyes wide and skull sweaty. Something was wrong, but I didn't know what. My gaze searched my darkened room in Snowdin, where nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I took a deep breath to steady myself, willing myself to calm down and the magic to subside before I damaged something. But something nagged me in the back of my mind; I had something urgent to do, but I didn't know what. Though I knew with every fiber of my being, I had to make sure that Papyrus was okay.

I slipped on my slippers, and threw my coat over my shoulders before opening the door to my room… Only to run straight into his kneecaps. "good morning, pap." I greeted, stepping back bashfully. He was okay. The thought filled me with an overpowering sense of relief…but I wasn't certain why I was worried to begin with. "SANS? YOU'RE AWAKE EARLY! I'M PROUD, BROTHER!" Papyrus exclaimed, lifting me up suddenly only to run down the stairs and place me on the couch. The gesture filled me with a sense of familiarity, as though he'd done so recently, though he hadn't as far as I could recall. "THIS CALLS FOR A SPECIAL OCCASION! PAPYRUS' ULTIMATE BREAKFASTGHETTI EXTRAVAGANZA! NYEH HEH HEH!" He gave a hearty laugh before his long strides took him into the kitchen with obvious excitement. If there were any answers to be had for this odd predicament, I was certain they would be in my lab.

* * *

A shortcut to my lab sent me immediately to the ground with a loud metallic crashing sound. Groaning, I glanced around to see that not only were the lights already on, but that the floor was covered in various items. Four metallic boxes sat scattered along the tiled floor, along with a stained scarf, and a piece of paper with angular font beside it. I stood up, confused by the sight that lay before me. Clearly, I hadn't been the one to put these things here. If there were answers to what had happened, they would be in my journal.

* * *

…But they weren't all there. The last entry cut off, stating that we should head to Alphys' lab with a blueprint to create time resistant boxes. The boxes that were clearly lying on the floor, with no blueprint in sight. What was worse was that there was supposed to be a letter to Papyrus to keep him from confronting the human who was supposed to be arriving in the Underground today; and I had no clue what the scarf was doing in the lab. The explanation for that was strangely absent, though I could see glimpses of various memories where I was wearing a scarf with an uncanny resemblance to the one carelessly thrown across the floor. It resembled the one Papyrus was wearing, though it was covered in dust and seemed to be stained with a red substance. Though it made me uneasy, I was inexplicably compelled to put it on. I picked it up off the floor and wrapped it around my neck as I had done in other timelines, strangely comforted by its soft weight on my shoulders.

An entry was clearly missing, and it was unlikely the last memories would surface any time soon with nothing to prompt them. There was a reset that I was unable to record. But, the thought was less distressing to me as I took in the sight of the time-resistant boxes. Regardless of why the reset occurred, I could carry out the next part of the plan. Snatching a nearby pen, I made a note under the last entry of my journal 'Reset happened, didn't get to write this timeline. I need to fill this in if memories surface.' Next, I turned my attentions on the next object of concern, scooping up the note from the floor I scanned the angular font:

* * *

'Dear Papyrus,

Wowie it's strange to be writing a letter to myself! You must be really confused. I am too. Sans told me a lot of things, about time and different timelines. Each time he revealed more, it was worse than the last. But I can tell there is still a lot he isn't telling me. I can see the pain in his eyes, the exhaustion in his posture, the fear… It's almost scary how much he's changed almost overnight. I've never seen my brother more hardworking in my life. He needs our help. From what he says… well, we haven't been around to support him for many of timelines. He's come up with a plan to save us all, but it won't be easy. For this reason, I am writing myself this letter. There is no hope in this timeline, and there still probably won't be in the next. But one of these timelines, Sans is going to save us all. But to do that, he needs help.

Me, I know we were excited to capture a human. A human is going to fall into the Underground today. But me, we don't need to capture a human to impress Undyne. In fact, we don't need to be part of the Royal Guard at all to be a truly amazing monster. We make great spaghetti, don't we? For this reason, it is important that we don't go out and recalibrate our puzzles. We shouldn't even try to challenge the human with our puzzles, they walk through them all anyway. And afterwards, in the end, we are brave. We try to reach out to the human even when we know that it is dangerous to do so. We even try and reach out to the human even when Sans tells us not to. But we die every single time, and the human doesn't show mercy. Unfortunately, this won't change no matter how many times we try. All we are doing is making Sans suffer, because he sees us die every time.

…But just because we made a mistake in the other timelines, doesn't mean we have to keep making that mistake. I know it's hard to believe, but I'm writing this from the first timeline I survived. I'd never been more scared in my life when I saw the human's knife coming towards me. Sans intercepted the human and protected me with awesome magic. It's hard to believe, but it kind've makes sense. I mean, how could he use shortcuts to get to places so quickly without magic? Anyway, Sans promised that he would never let the human hurt us again. But really it's Sans who needs our protection. Until Sans is safe, we will protect him in each timeline. And to protect him, we need to keep us safe. Go with Sans, he knows what we need to do. Support him, and one day maybe we can help him with what he's dealing with. I know we can do this because we are the greatest brother a skeleton could have, and there's nobody better than the Great Papyrus.

Don't give up, we can do it!

Papyrus

PS: Don't let Sans read this! It's embarrassing!'

* * *

I wiped tears from my eye sockets, setting the note down reverently on the counter. Though I didn't know what had happened for this note to end up on the lab floor, I knew I had found Papyrus' note. The realization that my brother would support me no matter what… it filled me with determination.

* * *

A heartwarming reunion with Papyrus and a few phone calls later, we were all gathered around a table in Undyne's house. Metal boxes had been distributed, one to each monster gathered. Myself, Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys would be the four monsters to carry out the plan to save the Underground. But to do that, we needed to start as soon as the timeline began rather than after I regained my memories from other timelines. To do that, each monster would write themselves a note much like how Papyrus had. So, I explained to them everything I knew. What could go wrong?

"…and that's that. do whatever it takes to convince yourself. i know it's hard to believe now, but hey, if i'm telling the truth, the next you will see it." I shrugged nonchalantly as I was faced with a table of incredulous stares. I was unsurprised that only Papyrus seemed to believe a single word of what I was saying, as I probably would've reacted just as they had. Alphys, though silent, seemed to be tossing the idea around in her mind. Undyne was about to speak up in protest, her frustration visible as her face reddened, the cup of tea in her hand crushing as her rage surged. "WAIT! I HAVE A LETTER THAT I MADE TO MYSELF. IT'S TRUE, SEE?" Papyrus stood up abruptly, placing the note I'd seen earlier in the center of the table. I was pleased by his support, though I could see the blush on his cheekbones for obvious reasons. "Yeah? Well how do I know you didn't just write this before you came here? Sounds like a load of bullsh-" I sent a chilling glare Undyne's way, to which she immediately backed down on what she was about to say. "Bull shine, you know… polishes…stuff? It's a sparkly letter, okay!" She finished with a huff, resigned to her letter-writing fate. Only I was allowed to swear around my brother, and that was only if he wouldn't remember anyway.

"if there are no other objections…?" There was silence, and my grin widened. "good. i'll handle the ruins. undyne, you're in charge of evacuating waterfall and hotlands. get the royal guard to help. papyrus, you need to evacuate snowdin. alphys, you need to evacuate mtt and the core. get everybody to the city and then we'll lock it up. after we finish, we need to head to the judgement hall of asgore's castle. bring mettaton and asgore, and we'll fight our last stand against the human there." I finished, then turned to Alphys. "i'd suggest finishing your design of mettaton neo to go along with your letter. and whatever defenses you think he needs? add more." She nodded before beginning her work, the pen rapidly moving across paper. Things were only looking up from here as everybody began to fill their boxes with the information they'd need to save the Underground. Together, we were determined to end the human's reign of terror over the timelines.


	7. Chapter 7: Letters Through Time

Chapter 7 – Letters Through Time

* * *

Multiple crumpled papers dotted the area around me, along with a broken pencil or two. With a groan, I crossed out the lines on the page in front of me before crumping it and tossing it across the room. There was a muffled yelp, and I turned to see Alphys rubbing her head gingerly. "Oh, uh. Sorry." I apologized, averting my gaze shyly from the meek scientist. This letter writing stuff was proving to be a challenge. Mostly because Sans' story was bullshit. Everybody knew Sans loved to play pranks. Hell, he brought Papyrus into his pranks all the time. It wasn't hard to believe he was pulling our leg here too. I was ready for the joke to be over, for him to stand up and go 'ha ha, got you.' Then I could be pissed, throw a few spears, and we could move on with life.

…But the worst part was that as time went by, he didn't. He was right there with us, an unusually serious and focused expression on his face as he held a pen to the paper in front of him. I mean, this was pretty heavy stuff he was using to prank us. Everybody dying, right? Me, dying? To a human? Melting into a pile as Alphys watched? Ha. Really funny. What pissed me off the most was that I had this feeling that he was telling the truth. And it scared me; this wasn't an anime with princesses and flamboyant swordsmen. This was our reality that we were talking about…and melting into a pile of goo and dust to my last breath to stop a genocidal human sounded just like me.

I didn't want that. To go down fighting for the freedom of the Underground sounded glorious… But we deserved better than that. I wanted to spend more nights at Alphys' watching anime. Wanted to spend more evenings making terrible spaghetti with Papyrus. To spend more nights at Grillby's with the Royal Guards; arm wrestling, playing poker, having a couple burgers and drinks… Even to have another chance at sparring with Fluffybuns; to show him how far I'd come. Most of all, I wanted to see us all happy. And if Sans was telling the truth, as long as the human continued to have control over the timelines that would never happen again. So as much as I didn't want to believe Sans, I had to. And with that in mind, I picked up my pencil and began to write.

'Hey Undyne,

No, this isn't Sans' prank. I'm seriously writing a letter to myself. I know I'm not one to mince words: we're screwed. Yeah, I said it. Sans told us some pretty crazy stuff this morning. Like how a human is going to fall into the Underground today. Our chance to get out to the surface is here, right? Wrong. Apparently the human kills every one of us. Sans claims he can 'remember other timelines' and none of the rest of us can. Like we'd believe that, right? Well, he sounded pretty serious about it. And the worst part was that it made sense. So as much as I'd like to say he was a liar; I'm not taking chances.

If he's telling the truth, I'm reading this right now. Okay? Well. Sans also told us that there's a way to save ourselves. But first, we have to save others. I need to call the Royal Guard right away and have them evacuate the monsters from Waterfall and Hotlands to the city as soon as possible. But before I do that, call Alphys. If it sounds like a stupid joke now, Alphys can straighten it out. She's writing a letter just like everybody else. If she checks out the story, then I know I can believe it… Heh. This is pretty heavy stuff, isn't it? Well, the best part comes after the evacuation. We're going to meet up in Asgore's castle and kick the human's ass until they give up. It'll be just like human history! Tons of magic, flashy sword fighting… hell, even a princess or two. So get to it!

Kick ass,

Undyne

PS: Sans says to put the letter back in the box after reading it.'

* * *

I drew circles on my paper as I watched my brother with worry out of the corner of my eye. I had an idea of what Sans would be like from my letter, but seeing it in person was quite concerning. He was exhausted. Not physically exhausted, but mentally exhausted from the pain of multiple timelines. It would never be obvious to the others; he covered it up well as one would after having so much practice. The grin that lit up his face covered it up, as well as the odd well-placed pun or joke when things seemed serious. The façade he put up was well practiced; the lazy skeleton who took the world around him as one long-standing joke.

But to me, it was as clear as day; after all, we had been together as long as I could remember. He told less jokes than he normally would. When he thought nobody was looking, his smile would drop if ever slightly. Even now, he looked so distant… as if he were in a different timeline right at this moment. I was almost afraid he would disappear if I looked away even briefly. It hurt to watch him hurt and not be able to do anything about it. I was helpless to reach out to him, unable to support him in the way he needed.

Almost overnight, he had become a completely different monster. Which with what little he explained to us, I could understand: reliving and recovering painful memories while creating new ones every single timeline. But it scared me. It felt as if he had given up on himself… martyring himself so that he could save the rest of us. Even if we were able to save the Underground from the human… well, I was worried about him. I got the feeling that I had to watch him carefully because he might do something drastic; and if anybody deserved a happy ending, it was definitely my brother Sans.

Sans seemed to snap back to reality, his smile widening as he put his guard up once more before standing up. "i'll be back in a bit." He announced, walking out the door. Neither Undyne, who offered a noncommittal grunt, or Alphys, who offered a meek 'okay', seemed bothered by this. As soon as the door shut behind him, I stood up. Long strides took me to the door, and I was about to open it when I hesitated. I didn't know why Sans was leaving or if he would be okay with me following him… but… I had to try; after all: The Great Papyrus never gives up, especially not on his only brother! With a newfound confidence, I opened the door. Undyne's yard was empty, the path barren save the dummy alongside it. My moment of hesitation was one second too many and he was gone.

I shut the door with a sigh, drooping dejectedly as I slunk back to my seat at the table, sitting down heavily. "What's up, Papyrus?" Undyne asked, well aware of my change in mood. She had finished her letter already, and was in the process of painting her box when Sans had left. "I'M WORRIED ABOUT SANS." I admitted, unconsciously crossing my arms. He was so focused on the past and present that he seemed to forget that there would be a future. I wanted so desperately with every fiber of my being to be the monster to show him that there would be a future, but the task seemed impossible. Tightening my grip, I hugged myself and shut my eye sockets as tears began to form at the thought.

"Hey! Stop that. That looks a lot like giving up, and no student of mine gives up!" Her fist slammed down on the table and I jumped, quickly turning to see the fire in her eyes. "Y-yeah! I mean… You might be w-worried about S-Sans but… we're all here together, aren't we? Friends… support each other. N-no matter what lies ahead, w-we can confront it together… can't we?" Alphys, who had been characteristically quiet up to now piped up from the other end of the table. "NGYEEAAAAH! Precisely! Papyrus, when we're done here, YOU'D BETTER RUN 100 SELF-CONFIDENCE LAPS! WITH SANS!" Undyne shouted enthusiastically, a twisted grin on her face. While they may not have fully understood my concerns, it warmed my heart that my friends supported me. "Y-YOU GUYS! MY EYESOCKETS HAVE CAUGHT SOME TEARS OF JOY!" I bawled, wiping at the tears that ran freely down my cheekbones with my gloved hands.

"B-But before that! You have to write your letter, too… it seems like you have a lot to tell the next Papyrus." Alphys insisted, before continuing to write. She was right. When Sans came back, I could find a chance to talk to him. In the meantime, I couldn't let my brother down! After all, our future depended on it! Sans may have been the brilliant hero of the timelines, but his brother Papyrus could definitely be his sidekick! "Nyeh heh heh!" I laughed, picking up my pen and beginning to write.

'Greetings to The Great Papyrus, ultimate spaghettore and proud royal guardsman!... Dear Papyrus,

If I have not read the other letter, I should go do that first! It is just as important, after all! According to Sans, the next timeline is the one where we're going to save the Underground. I'm supposed to evacuate Snowdin while Sans goes to the Ruins, and then we will meet up again afterwards before we fight the human. If all goes well, we should be able to get the last human soul we need to go to the surface and be free from this human's murderous rampage; a happy ending if I do say so myself! Sans and I will be able to go to the surface together, and we can drive down highways and make spaghetti! Normally, we would be ecstatic about this. But, something is wrong with Sans.

I don't know how well we have been protecting Sans in the other timelines, but I like to think we wouldn't let our brother down. Then, if the problem isn't my safety… something is really, really wrong with Sans. It feels like… he's given up. He's been hurt in timeline after timeline and by the time we finally managed to stay alive to go with him…well, the damage must have already been done. Just take a look at him when you get a chance. Sometimes when he doesn't think anybody is looking, his guard drops. Sometimes he looks as if he really is in another timeline, and like he might vanish at any second. Sometimes he looks at us as if we're the ones who might vanish.

As much as we know our brother, there is a lot we don't know. To be honest, what scares me is what is motivating Sans to do what he is doing. If he's given up… well, he promised me that he would protect me and we know that Sans always takes his promises seriously. If the only thing motivating him is my safety… how far is Sans willing to go to protect me? Like I said in my other letter, he really needs us to protect him! Keep an eyesocket on him at all times! If we don't… I'm just worried about what he might do.

I'm going to try to find time to talk to him. I get the feeling that he's been in the present and past so long that he has given up on there being a future. We need to be the monster that shows him that there is hope in the future. Somehow, someway we need to help Sans find his hope. If he's given up, then we need to hope enough for the both of us! It might be tough, but the great Papyrus will always find a way! We have to keep trying until he understands!

I never expected to have to write such a serious letter, but this is extremely important. I love my brother so much, I don't know what I'd do without him! Even though he tells bad jokes and puns! And he'd never be able to survive without me to do his chores and get him up in the morning! So we'd better figure it out!

Don't ever give up!

Papyrus

PS: Sans says that the human might do something called a 'reset' so the letters have to go back in the boxes after we read them.'

* * *

With Papyrus placated, I went back to doodling on my piece of paper. Numerous Mew Mew Kissie Cutie sketches peppered the page where I was supposed to be writing a letter. But I just couldn't bring myself to write. I knew that I needed to perform those upgrades on Mettaton NEO but… I was afraid. I'd already created the blueprint a long time ago with the adjustments I'd need to do to implement the final form; but in creation I'd only installed the prototype. It was… supposed to be a last resort in case of a bad human. From what Sans said, it hadn't been enough.

Mettaton never wanted to be a killer robot to hunt humans. He'd said it himself: He wanted to be a star. He'd only agreed to the body I offered him to fulfill his dream. I knew that if I told him why I needed to perform the upgrades he would agree in a heartbeat. But if I went all the way with installing Mettaton NEO… I worried that the gentle ghost that had once been Napstablook's cousin might vanish forever.

The tweaks that needed to be made were so precise that even one small slip on my part could damage his soul irreparably. His soul and his battery alone couldn't provide enough power even to stay in Mettaton EX for an extended period of time, let alone Mettaton NEO. Therefore, I needed to install a stronger battery. It sounded simple, but technology in the Underground wasn't advanced enough to create something like that. My plan involved something much more dangerous; using the magic present in a monster's soul as an efficient fuel to create energy to power a battery. Worse, all I had was a theory. After the mess that was the determination experiments, I couldn't bring myself to test out my theory on a living monster with the chance it might fail.

…It shouldn't be dangerous. After all, it would be installed in such a way that he would have his old battery as backup when his magic was drained that he could switch to at will. It was the installation that scared me. One single mistake and he could be gone forever. I'd made so many mistakes in the past… I didn't know if I could take another one. I knew better than anybody that monster's lives shouldn't be taken lightly. But… Sans and the others were counting on me. I just didn't feel like I could deliver. How could I, after what I did to those poor fallen monsters, bring myself to put another monster at risk? How many monsters lives did I have to ruin before I called it quits?

With a sigh, I pulled the strange metal box closer to me before opening it. Curiously, there was a crumpled piece of paper inside. I didn't think that anybody else had anything in their boxes, already. Carefully, I reached in and pulled out the paper before flattening it on the table. My eyes widened in surprise at the sight before me; it was the blueprint for the boxes. I scanned the precisely written notes with a sense of wonder and awe; I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Somebody had used my research on determination to create these, weaving determination, monster dust, and metal into a creation that would withstand human determination by overcoming it. It was a brilliant idea, and I truly wished I could meet the monster that came up with it. After all, a monster like that was the type that deserved the title of 'Royal Scientist.'

…But I hadn't published those notes on determination, had I? That was when I saw it. Written in sloppy cursive in the bottom corner of the page was 'Alphys, Royal Scientist to Asgore Dreamurr.' Sans… had never told us where the boxes had come from, only their purpose. My vision blurred with tears as I stared at the signature in disbelief. I did this. I was the monster that came up with this idea. My development would be the one that would save the Underground. And I'd used information gained from those horrid determination experiments. Maybe I really did deserve the title; I couldn't help but laugh at the irony.

"You too, Alphys?" Undyne questioned as I broke into uncontrollable laughter, tears running down my face. I was really free. I redeemed them. "I made these boxes, Undyne! M-my creation is going to save us all!" I gasped, still overcome by my discovery. "Well, DUH! Who else could have made them? You're the smartest monster in the underground, Alphys. It's not like Sans could've done it." Undyne rolled her eyes as she haphazardly painted her box…and everything else nearby. "I-I guess you're right. I'm just… happy. I've made a lot of mistakes, and I know failure better than anybody… one day I'll tell you about it. W-When we get out, maybe?" I asked, by the end my bravado was disappearing like a balloon losing air. She stopped her painting, redness that may or may not have been paint covering her face. "U-uh yeah. That sounds great." She stuttered, before shaking it off and continuing to paint. Oh. That was what she thought. I shrunk away from her as my scales went a similar shade of red. Well. That could've done better.

…But if I wanted there to be a future, I had a part to play in ensuring there would be one. Brandishing my pen and a fresh sheet of paper, I quickly scribbled a note to myself.

'Dear Alphys,

You're right, something is off. A human is going to fall into the Underground and destroy this timeline, as they have been for many of timelines so far. Sans told us this, as he can remember parts of timelines he's experienced while the rest of us can't. I don't know why, but I'm certain he's telling the truth. You need to put a call into MTT and the Core and evacuate them first. Then, you need to install Mettaton NEO. We both know the dangers of this, but we don't have a choice. The prototype was destroyed by the human, along with Mettaton's soul. I know we're afraid. We both know we're the type of monster to hesitate when something needs to be done for fear of failure. But we shouldn't be. After all, we're saving the Underground! Included with this letter is the blueprint and something that will help us find the motivation to do what needs to be done.

We can't afford to fail here, there's too much at stake. And if we do… then we'll never get to tell Undyne the truth. We kinda told her we'd tell her the truth in this timeline, eheh. Sorry. Well, we have to start somewhere. Anyway, after you're done you need to go to Asgore's Castle to meet up with the others.

Good luck storming the castle!

Alphys

PS: Sans told us to put the letters back in the boxes, you'll see why!

PSS: I put some fanart in the box that I drew while waiting, upload it to Undernet when you get a chance!'

* * *

I appeared outside Undyne's door when I'd finished my task. Opening it, I walked in as if I'd never left to begin with. "WELCOME BACK, BROTHER!" Papyrus greeted me cheerfully, raising a gloved hand to wave. "hey." I responded, taking my old seat. Both Undyne and Alphys, who seemingly had also finished their letters, looked up from what they'd been doing. "be sure to put those boxes in a place that you'd see them immediately. wherever you were this morning, that is." I explained to the monsters gathered at the table.

"O-Okay. I'm… going to go back to the lab. I'll see you all next timeline…?" Alphys trailed off nervously. "Sure thing. I'm going out too, I have to go… patrol for the human." Undyne explained quickly before darting into her room with her box lifted above her head. Reemerging a moment later, she dashed past with a spear in hand out of her house. "BYE, UNDYNE! BYE, ALPHYS!" Papyrus gave yet another wave as Alphys shuffled in the direction that Undyne went. "B-bye…" She gave a small wave back before leaving, shutting the door behind her.

That left myself and Papyrus in an uncomfortable silence. He looked like he really wanted to say something but was afraid to do it, which was very unlike him. It worried me. "you done?" I asked him, though I already knew the answer. "OF COURSE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS EVEN AN EXPERT IN WRITING LETTERS!" Papyrus declared enthusiastically, with an accompanying pose, his earlier hesitance seemingly gone. He'd fallen right into my trap, and my grin widened with anticipation. "is it… on PAPYRUS?" I winked, extremely proud of that one as I didn't think I'd gotten to use it before on my brother. "JUST WOW, SANS! HONESTLY! I'M GOING TO MAKE SPAGHETTI. YOU FINISH YOUR LETTER… IN SANS!" He retorted, though I didn't quite get his joke. I watched him move to Undyne's kitchen in a huff before I took a pen in my hand, considering what I'd write.

It felt like I'd been staring at the page for hours when really it had probably only been a few minutes. What exactly could I say to myself that I hadn't said before? Though maybe there was something I could do. After all, I started each timeline off as a blank slate. Perhaps through guiding myself with this letter I could avoid the more painful memories surfacing and make myself more resilient for what was to come. With that thought in mind, I began to write.

'Sans,

Yup. You're receiving a letter from yourself. This isn't the weirdest thing that's happened to you. Hard to believe, right? Well, you've been living it through timeline after timeline. And it's not pretty. You'll see what I mean later. I know you want to go to the lab and read your journal. Don't. It's not worth it and for what we're about to do we need to keep a clear head.

All you need to know is that a human is about to fall into the Underground. Remember that promise we made with the old lady? Well, we're going to have to break it. This human is going to kill Papyrus if we don't stop them. Worse, they don't stop there. They kill everybody, even me. So. I've been working on something for a few timelines now: a plan to save us all. I know what you're thinking: why me? I'm just a lazybones with good friends, ban puns, and an awesome brother. Well, nobody else can. Again, you'll understand when it happens.

…Anyway I guess I need to tell myself what to do, right? You need to go to the Ruins as soon as you finish reading this letter. Go talk to the old lady. Tell her about what this letter said. We can't get into the Ruins, so we need her to get all of the monsters in the ruins and herself to safety. We can't let the human take the life of a single monster. The less LOVE the human has, the better. After that? Meet up with Papyrus. The others already know what to do. And after that? Well, you already know. If not… does the Hall of Judgment ring a few bells?

Sans

PS: Put the letter back in the box when you're done. The human might reset.

PPS: As a last resort, I stole some syringes of determination from Alphys. They're in the lab with my journal. I know what happened with Alphys experiments but… I made a promise.'

I was relieved when I finally let the pen go, the tool clattering against Undyne's table. Writing a letter to myself would probably be the most difficult. I had to be vague enough to avoid triggering certain memories, but specific enough that I'd hopefully recover those I needed. But with this, our struggle would soon be over. Even if the worst happened… well, I hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Placing the letter inside the box, I shut the lid gently before scanning the box over contemplatively. Something was missing. My grin widened as I considered what I could do. Fortunately, Undyne had provided a number of various tools for our project. Reaching out, I snatched up a red marker before looking upon the box, a gleam in my eye.


	8. Chapter 8: A Timeline Unlike Others

Chapter 8 – A Timeline Unlike Others

* * *

…It wasn't long after Papyrus and I had left that Undyne had fallen; and well before she was supposed to, as well. The human was taking a breakneck (ha ha) pace through the Underground unlike any timeline I'd witnessed before. My suspicions were only deepened when I went to check on Alphys' lab… to see the place covered in a thin layer of dust. I was glad I'd left Papyrus behind for that one, as the sight sickened me. I couldn't explain why the human was acting this way; I only knew that the answers were in the timeline I didn't remember. Perhaps we had made the human suspicious, though we had seemingly carried out our task. But it begged the question; had any timelines taken place in between? Unfortunately, without some real digging in my lab I probably wouldn't know until my memories surfaced. And though I was trying my best for that to happen, it just wasn't.

After I'd made my discovery in Alphys lab, I went back to Snowdin where I'd left Papyrus to nap. After all, I remembered having some memories surface after sleeping. But I didn't. Instead I'd woken up with a gasp, my ribs aching with a phantom pain of something that hadn't occurred in this timeline. My magic had gone out of control too; lifting furniture and objects in the house as I fought on in my nightmare. But before I could do the worst, as Papyrus was still in the house, I felt a presence. 'IT'S TIME TO GET UP, SANS!' A fading voice told me, and then I was awake on the couch: Papyrus' frantically calling to me as I shook in terror from what I'd experienced. "guess that wasn't the one i was looking for, heh." I joked, though I hadn't even convinced myself, let alone Papyrus.

It was just a grim reminder of what was to come. In fact, it was eerily coincidental as the human had just destroyed Mettaton, if the newscaster in the background was any clue. As he had in another timeline, Papyrus insisted that he go with me, even despite my warnings. But I knew my brother, and he knew what was coming… and I'd never wanted to die alone, anyway. It would all be over soon; it would just take one more fight with the human. And I'd make it one to remember.

* * *

…Papyrus and I stood in the hallway as we waited for the human to approach. "SANS?" Papyrus asked. While now wasn't the time for questions, I supposed I could indulge my one and only brother. "yeah, pap?" I responded, leaning against a pillar casually as we likely had a small amount of time before the human would arrive. "WHEN WE GET TO THE SURFACE IN THE NEXT TIMELINE, WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO?" The question surprised me as I hadn't really thought about it. In fact, I almost didn't place myself with the other monsters who I was trying to get to the surface to begin with. "well… i haven't really thought about it. but i think that all i'd really want would be to see you safe and happy." I answered genuinely, as it was the truth.

Papyrus didn't seem surprised, or particularly happy at the answer. "THEN, CAN YOU MAKE ME A PROMISE?" He asked, suddenly nervous as he glanced down at his gloved hands. "depends." He steeled his resolve, looking me straight in the eye with a look that almost reminded me of determination. "PROMISE ME THAT YOU WON'T SACRIFICE YOURSELF FOR US IN THE FINAL TIMELINE." He told me, taking me entirely off guard as I nearly slipped from where I was on the pillar. How had he known? But, still… "i can't." I admitted, though I knew how much it would hurt Papyrus to hear. If the human won, everything I would have worked for would be for nothing. There would be no redemption from this failure. The moment I stop caring about the outcome… that's when everything would fall apart. "BUT YOU HAVE TO, SANS! I COULDN'T BE HAPPY IN A FUTURE…" The human interrupted him with the slam of the hall doors, a bright red of hatred under their long brown bangs as they approached.

"long time no see, huh?" I greeted, grateful for the interruption as I didn't want to hear what Papyrus was about to say. "Am I interrupting something?" They asked with a grimace, glancing between the tearful Papyrus and myself. "nah. just had a BONE to pick. and i've got multiple to pick with you." I grinned, adjusting the scarf which rested comfortably around my neck. It was strange that in the short time I'd worn it; I'd grown so used to it. There was something familiar about it that reminded me about Papyrus. When I had it, I felt like he was there protecting me, as weird as it sounds. It gave me the determination to go forward no matter how hard the timelines could be. Through this mess, I almost felt like I'd made it my own. It was unfortunate that it'd probably be lost in this reset.

"Guess you got the message this time, huh? No messing around with Alphys? Whatever you were trying to do, it'll never work." They explained as a malevolent grin spread across their face, knuckles tightening around their knife. "HUMAN!" Papyrus shouted angrily, taking a step forward with his bone magic at the ready. Reaching a hand out, I gently stopped him before walking toward the human. "look, kid. we've both heard this speech countless times. we've killed each other time and time again. nothing i do here makes a difference. don't you ever get tired of this?" I asked, keeping my arms to the sides to keep a harmless look as I approached. Not that they would believe me, given that I didn't need my hands to cast magic.

They growled like an animal, brandishing their knife towards me and I stopped. "well, you may not be but i am tired of this. which is to say: this is your last chance, buddy. i know that deep inside you, there was somebody i… no, we, once called a friend. don't you remember? just lay down your weapon and my job will be a lot easier." I winked, a sense of déjà vu prevailing as I knew I'd said something similar in the first genocide timeline. It was silent, until they threw their head back; howling with laughter. "Friends, Sans? With you?" They asked, their chuckles subsiding before their malicious grin settled back in place. "Screw you, Sans!" They shouted, a furious expression emerging as they sprung forward, knife slicing through the air. There were no words to explain their surprised expression when I didn't move, allowing the knife to slice through my ribs in an all too familiar pattern.

"SANS!" I heard Papyrus' anguished cry behind me followed by footsteps as I fell to my knees on the floor. "heh. don't say i didn't warn ya, kid." My grin widened, though I could feel warm, red liquid emerging from it. " E." I turned a chilling glare on them right before Papyrus scooped me up as if I weighed nothing. That was my cue to go. They still looked baffled as we vanished into thin air through a shortcut back to Snowdin.

* * *

Papyrus quickly rushed into the house, placing me on the couch as I recalled he had in yet another timeline. But unlike the last… I closed my eyesockets and waited for the inevitable. This death felt was almost peaceful, as I'd accepted it was coming. It wasn't painful as Papyrus dabbed at the red liquid pitifully, pleading for me to open my eyes. And when he realized it wasn't working… "SANS, PLEASE!" He sniffed, and I felt drops of warm liquid fall on my face. When I opened my eyes, I was met with Papyrus' tearful expression. Why did I look… the image was burned into my mind yet again. He looked like he was trying to find the words, but with his expression… "DON'T SAY IT!" I screamed in my head, as I was beyond speaking. But he did. "I CAN'T GO THROUGH A FUTURE WITHOUT YOU!" He begged, pulling me into his arms and sobbing. It was ironic in a way that with those words, my soul shattered; my body quickly following as I turned to dust in his arms.

* * *

I woke up in Snowdin with an uncomfortable feeling not unlike that of drinking too many bottles of ketchup. In fact, it was likely that I had with how uncomfortable I was. Rolling over, I jumped as I felt an uncomfortable sharpness on my skull and stifling warmth around my neck. To my surprise, there was a metallic box with the words 'READ ME' on top of my pillow. Similarly, when I glanced down, the other culprit was an odd stained, dusty, torn scarf that looked oddly similar to Papyrus'. But rather than being confused… well, it felt like it belonged there and I was hesitant to remove it.

With a groan, I accepted that fate had determined that I would sleep in less than even Papyrus would allow, sitting cross legged in front of the odd container that had taken the place of my pillow. It made no sense to me that a box could've taken the place of my pillow, and I was certain I hadn't had THAT many ketchups the night before. Though, at the same time I felt like I KNEW why the box had made its way to interrupt my nap which in its way also made no sense. Well, I knew that regardless of why it existed, the only answers I would find would be inside.

There was a moment of suspense as I extended a hand, slowly lifting the lid. As soon as I did, a muffled 'pfffffffffbt' sneaked its way out of the box; ending in a crescendo as the box was fully opened. I couldn't help but let out a 'heh'; whoopee cushions were always funny. When I opened the box, a piece of metal compressed a strategically placed whoopee cushion in the back of the box. In front of that… there was a note, written in small, messy handwriting. Especially given the previous prank, I was eerily aware of who the note could be from. And yet…

The sound I let out when I began to read the note was halfway between a laugh and a sob. I really had pranked myself across time and space. I'd really hit a new low, hadn't I? Yet at the same time I didn't really know how. I didn't remember much but… well, sobbing into Papyrus' dust covered scarf on my knees outside of Snowdin. There was also a lady… Toriel? Was that her name? I remembered her laugh, joyously echoing at my joke as the sun set. I saw Alphys, a bunch of melded melting monstrosities surrounding her sympathetically as she sobbed; red filled syringes seemingly dropped on the ground in front of her. And… a long golden hall, my hand in front of me tinged with a red liquid. Though the letter didn't make a lot of sense to me… well, the images that surfaced were undeniably real. If anything was for certain, I knew I wouldn't lie to myself. Pulling on my jacket and slippers, I made my way to the door before adjusting the scarf more comfortably around my neck. While I was definitely a monster to hardly work than to work hard; I knew that this was a job that only I could do.

* * *

I was beyond surprised to find a metal box sitting on the stove I was about to prepare spaghetti on. I was even more surprised to find a note in it written in my own writing, addressed from me to me. And I was beyond disturbed when I reached the end, only to find a hastily scrawled message in red liquid, an arrow pointing to an earlier passage about talking to Sans: 'IT DIDN'T WORK.' Sans was going to…hurt himself? But he could hardly get out of bed in the morning, let alone motivate himself to do something like that. Though it was strange, somehow I knew I could trust a letter from someone as magnificent as myself, even if I had some unbelievable things to say. That meant that I'd have to watch over Sans! I'd have to begin right away! Snowdin could come next, after all!

Placing the letter back in the box, I bounded up the stairs with a 'Nyeh heh heh!' Just as I arrived, Sans' door swung open and he stepped out, looking more motivated than I'd ever seen him. Though the scarf around his neck was both familiar and eerie, I knew I could press the issue later. "SANS!" I shouted, coming to a skidding stop right in front of him. "yeah, pap?" He asked, not overly surprised at my antics. "DID YOU HAVE A BOX WITH TIME SPACE SHENANIGANS TOO?" I asked expectantly, though I knew if I had one then he definitely would too. "yeah. why?" He seemed confused, not knowing where I was going with it. "CAN I SEE YOUR LETTER?" I continued, as I knew I could probably find out what exactly he was going to do from what his other self had said.

"no." He blurted out suddenly, looking almost as surprised at his answer as I was. If Sans was hiding it from me, it only confirmed my suspicions. "uh, my box didn't have a letter, bro. just some writing saying to go evacuate the ruins. weird, huh?" He shrugged, his ever present grin strained. Was Sans…lying to me? I was about to ask another question when he cut me off. "hey, pap? want to hear a morning paradox? this statement is false." He winked, stepping around me. That statement…was false? But if it was false then he couldn't be telling the truth. But…

By the time I realized what he was doing, he was gone. Sans was certainly clever to outwit the great Papyrus, I'd give him that. But little did he know: I was cleverer. The cleverest. The clevereresest I daresay. And so, I'd find my opportunity to get my answers from him no matter how long it took. But in the meantime, I peeked through the open door before walking into Sans' filthy room. Snowdin could come next, after all: The Great Papyrus takes no time in reading letters! Nyeh heh heh!

* * *

At the end of my shortcut, I landed on my knees in the snow with a sigh. I didn't even know why I'd lied to Pap. I just knew that I had to for some reason. I hadn't even thought about the answer; it just came out. It was strange how Papyrus was on my case so soon though, perhaps in another timeline I'd worried him. But with what my letter had said about the determination syringes… I guess he had a reason to be worried. Though I didn't really know why my other self had taken them. Perhaps I would remember later, though I desperately hoped I wouldn't need to use them. Regardless, Pap didn't deserve how I'd treated him, and I resolved myself to apologize later.

The Ruins door towered before me as I walked over to it, raising a knuckle hesitantly to knock. I didn't even know what I'd say, but I was certain the old lady wouldn't respond well. "knock knock." I began, rapping my knuckles against the grain of the door. I could vaguely smell the scent of baking, the scent of cinnamon and butterscotch in the air. There were footsteps, before they stopped just short of the door. "Who is there?" A feminine voice asked from the other side eagerly. "mustache." I responded, equally as eager to deliver the punch line. "Mustache who?" She asked, a smile in her voice. "i mustache you a question, and i'd shave it for later but i can't." I finished, and I knew anybody else would've groaned but the lady on the other side of the door broke into peals of laughter, as if I were the funniest monster in the Underground. I couldn't help the easy grin that spread across my face at the sound.

"How can I help?" She finally asked, stifling her giggles after a moment. "before i say…will you promise to hear me out?" I only hoped she took promises as seriously as I did, and there was a pause of consideration. "Of course." She finally responded, warmth in her voice that I hardly deserved given what I was about to say. "do you remember the promise i made?" I prompted, sliding down in the snow to sit against the door. "I do, the one about protecting a human if they were to fall, was it not?" Her words seemed unsure, guarded now with my earlier question. "if the human that fell into the underground started killing every monster they met, should i still keep that promise?" I prompted, and she let out a sigh. "I think it would depend. If it was a child who was simply misguided or fearful of our kind, then I think even they would deserve mercy." She answered honestly, with no hesitation. It was just as I feared.

"well, i'm going to tell you something and it's going TIBIA hard to believe. i already know that a human is going to fall into the underground today. in fact, i've seen it happen many of times now. i've lived today and the next couple of days in different timelines over twenty times now. the child that falls… is a demon. they kill every monster in the underground starting with the monsters in the ruins. you, my brother… even me. and when they do it… they have a sick smile on their face; like it's some sort of game. i promise you this, that child isn't misguided or fearful: they kill for fun." I shuddered at the memory as an awkward silence reigned between us. I only hoped she was still there. "i know who you are, toriel. and i know that every time the human fell, you offered mercy; and every single time, you died." Silence.

"…I promised that I would listen, but I did not promise that I would believe you." She finally answered, and I heard her footsteps as she withdrew from the door. "WAIT!" I shouted, pleading. This wouldn't work if she didn't believe me; of that I was certain. "i know it's hard to believe, it hardly makes sense to me. but i swear on my life, i'm telling the truth. you have to evacuate the monsters in the ruins and get yourself to safety. i don't want you to die, toriel. if anybody deserves mercy, it's you." I begged her, desperation clawing its way through.

"You have been a good friend when I have needed it. But know this: If you are lying to me, you will regret it. For now… I will play your game. As much as I do not wish to see a human child hurt; neither do I wish to see monsters die." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding at her answer. "thank you… thank you so much. we're going to meet up in asgore's castle to protect the barrier… and prepare for a confrontation." Tears of relief formed in my eyesockets as my breath came in shaky gasps. "But know this: If your confrontation comes to violence… let it be as a last resort. And… please give the child a proper burial." I heard receding footsteps as her words left a bittersweet taste. I had a feeling that they would make sense to me in time, but for now I could savour the first victory.

* * *

I rose from the bed of golden flowers for the umpteenth time in relatively short period of time. Irritation painted my steps as I followed the path into the next room, a not-so-unfamiliar golden flower popping up before me. "Howdy! It's me, your friend Flowey the flower!" He winked, an innocent façade with just a hint of maliciousness. My patience was already thin and today, Flower was testing it. "Did you know that monsters share love through friendliness pellets? Because I happen to have some right here, just for you!" A wide smile spread across his face as a circle of bullets appeared, along with my soul. I rolled my eyes, scoffing at his attempt. He was almost as aware as I was; I didn't know why he even PLAYED these games with me.

"Cut the crap, Flowey." I lunged forward, grasping the flower by the stem before it could retreat back into the ground, the bullets disappearing almost as fast as they appeared. The other hand grasped the toy knife I happened to have, moving it dangerously close to the flower's face. "P-Please don't kill me, Chara. I… I can help you!" Flowey pleaded, taking on Asriel's face. "Shut up!" I hissed, and the flower withdrew as far as it could manage, Asriel's doe-eyed face staring back at me. "Tell me where the monsters went. NOW!" I demanded, taking a different approach this timeline. After I killed the smiley trashbag the monsters had stopped showing up. I knew that I should've beelined the lab sooner. Now I was paying the price, and not being the one in control pissed me off.

"I don't know! I swear! They were here until just a minute ago!" He whimpered pitifully, cringing as my grip on the stem tightened. "You'd better not be lying to me, Flowey. You know what I think of liars." I pouted, withdrawing the toy knife slightly to twirl it in one hand. He shivered as I eyed him not unlike how a predator might eye their prey. "After all. I've reset SO MANY TIMES NOW. And YOU KNOW THAT. So, why haven't you figured this out? I thought we were FRIENDS." My glare bored into him, his shivering intensifying with each passing second. "Y-You never said to! I didn't think… please, I'll find out! Just let me go!" It was blatantly obvious that the only emotion he felt was fear, I noted, as I released my hold on his stem. "You'd better. If I don't see any monsters by the time I get to the end of the Ruins, I'm resetting." No sooner than the words were out, he was gone. And it only pissed me off more that in the resets after that, he stopped showing up.


	9. Chapter 9: Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 9 – Calm Before the Storm

* * *

The monitor in the background let out a steady beeping with the magic readings of Mettaton's soul as I made the final adjustments. Tossing the tool in my hand on a nearby desk, I swapped it for a screwdriver; closing the cover and tightening it in place. "O-Okay… I'm going to t-turn it on." With a gulp, I carefully reached out and flipped the switch installed on the outside of the battery. It came on with a gentle humming as it interfaced with Mettaton's magic, the beeping on the monitor remaining steady. It was done, and this time I hadn't screwed up. "Oooh! That feels… F-A-B-U-L-O-U-S!" Mettaton exclaimed excitedly, completely unaware of the danger he had been in for installation. When I told him it was urgent, he hadn't wanted to hear any more: He just wanted it done. It was heartening that despite knowing how badly I had screwed up in the past he still trusted me implicitly.

Tears of relief formed in my eyes as I closed Mettaton's back, stepping back to give him some space. "Y-You can… um, get up n-now." I sniffed, wiping my eyes on the arm of my lab coat. Since when had I become such a crybaby? "OHHH YEAH!" There was a bright flash as his form changed, no longer a rectangular robot: Mettaton EX in its glory stood before me; albeit still covered in energy probes. My heart skipped a beat when the machine alarmed for a brief second in transition, only to steady out into a normal rhythm. It really had worked, I noted, fresh tears escaping down my cheeks with joy at my success.

"Alphys, darling! Are you… crying?" Mettaton cooed, crouching before me with concern. "I-I'm… just so happy." I admitted, pulling a handkerchief from my lab pocket and blowing my nose. When I'd learned that I had to install Mettaton's new battery and finalize Mettaton NEO from my letter… I was terrified. There would be no coming back from a mistake in installation from how intimately involved the battery would be with his soul. But… he trusted me; and I wasn't in the practice of letting my friends down.

"D-don't worry about m-me. H-How are you f-feeling?" I stuttered, making my way to the monitors and changing the display to a graph of the readings as the tears finally stopped. "Why, I've never felt better! I feel like I could dance for days in my fabulous new body! Oh my gosh the fans with LOVE this!" He made an experimental twirl, followed by a few steps from his newest routine that I recognized. Mettaton had told me that he planned to reveal it at his next concert with the debut of his new body, a few days from now. With his previous battery, he probably wouldn't have been able to last in EX form much longer than the show, but now he would be able to do much, much more. "H-How about… NEO?" I prompted nervously, eager to witness my creation in its glory for the first time.

"So you're eager for the debut of my ultimate hero form? Oh, I don't blame you darling." He winked, making striking a pose. "When my loyal fans call my name!" There was a bright light as a grid of magic formed underneath his feet, travelling up his body as his form began to shift from EX to NEO. Suddenly, a cloud of pink sparkles burst forth from his form in transition, becoming blinding as the light reflected off of them. "Ah!" He exclaimed euphorically, twirling as his wings clicked into place; jagged rainbow light emitting from them. "Mettaton NEO, I fight for my fans!" He shouted, lifting his arms above his head and taking a bow.

I fell to my knees, nerdy tears of joy cascading down my face. "I-It's PERFECT!" I shouted, clapping. Clearly we had watched too many episodes of anime. But nonetheless, I was beyond pleased to see Mettaton NEO, bristling with armament and stable energy levels standing before me. Maybe… just maybe this would work after all. "Come, Alphys! We have the Underground to save!" Mettaton shouted, dashing forward and scooping me up before flying straight upwards, tearing off the energy sensors and leaving a hole in both the true lab and the lab building as he ascended into Hotlands with coordinates locked on Asgore's Castle. While I knew I would have to pay for that, I was too happy in the moment to care.

* * *

With the old lady taken care of, I turned to head back to Snowdin… only for an immense pain to press on my skull. I fell to my knees panting; sweat pouring down my skull as visions passed through my head. I saw myself in Asgore's Castle where we'd be heading to next; but I was fighting the human. Every single vision ended in myself dying, a searing pain as their blade sliced through the sensitive ribs in my torso. I collapsed to the ground, arms protectively around the area as the visions continued. No matter what I did they always seemed to know my every movement, I always died. Sometimes they would outlast me. Sometimes I would make a mistake. Sometimes they would trick me. Sometimes Papyrus was there. And the last time… they killed me in cold blood while I offered them mercy. I remembered the resets, and how they happened related to the human's determination. Finally they had stopped, and I took deep breaths of the cool air to steady myself.

It didn't make sense to me why I was seeing this or what had triggered it, but I felt that I had more insight into what was going on as disturbing as it was. The determination syringes… though I didn't know what exactly I had planned, I felt that I understood it slightly better. "BROTHER? ARE YOU OKAY?" I heard footsteps and finally a familiar face appeared above me. "hey, paps." I waved before returning both arms behind my head, as if I were only resting. The last thing I wanted to do was worry Papyrus more than I apparently already had. "ARE YOU…NAPPING? SANS! NOW ISN'T THE TIME FOR THIS!" Papyrus fumed, stomping on the ground with disgust. "i was overcome, i just had to have FINAL REST." I winked, only enhancing Papyrus' frustration as he shouted in exasperation. "don't put me under ARREST!" I grinned, eyes sparkling as he made 'the face' at my pun. "SANS! UGH." He shook his head before facing away, deeming me unworthy of being in his sight.

Even when he was mad, he looked so cool… literally, a frigid wind was causing his scarf to flutter in the wind as he crossed his arms. "SNOWDIN AND THE SURROUNDING AREA IS EVACUATED. UNDYNE STOPPED BY AND TOOK SOME OF THE ROYAL GUARD WITH HER TO WATERFALL BUT LEFT GAMY AND RESSA TO HELP WITH SNOWDIN. ALPHYS CONTACTED ASGORE AND MTT. EVACUATION ORDERS ARE BEING BROADCASTED ON TV AND TO THE CORE." He elaborated, striking a proud pose at his accomplishment. "the ruins is good. guess we have to get to asgore's." I told him simply, standing up. Though it was the last place I wanted to go after those visions, it needed to be done. "SO BE IT! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE VICTORIOUS! MAYBE EVEN ENOUGH FOR UNDYNE TO LET ME INTO THE ROYAL GUARD! NYEH HEH HEH!" I couldn't help the smile that widened across my face at the words; and taking his hand, I sent us through a shortcut to Asgore's Castle. If there was any motivation in the world that would make me work, it was definitely Papyrus' safety and happiness. For some reason, I felt like I had said those words at some point.

* * *

I was getting increasingly more frustrated as I sent Woshua along the road to Hotlands as it whined about how it would be 'dirty', insisting that it clean the path before each step. Fortunately, when my patience wore thin a good lecture about DYING set it straight. I let out a sigh as I headed in the other direction, only to see a crowd lead by Ressa and Gamy. "That the Snowdin crew?" I asked, clearing the distance. "Yes, ma'am! Ourselves and Papyrus got everybody together… but it was mostly my love, Gamy!" Ressa piped up, throwing her arms around her lover who seemed equally as overjoyed. "But darling, you were so admirable helping those people! You definitely deserve a greater share of credit, sweetheart." Gamy nuzzled her as I fought back the urge to vomit. "Just keep it going. We're on a time limit here! The human could be here at any second!" I exclaimed to which they gave a quick: 'Yes, ma'am!' rejoining the crowd.

Whipping out my cell phone, I quickly dialed a number. "RG-01? How is the evacuation going? I SWEAR if you are AT THE NICE CREAM STAND I am going to KILL YOU! What do you mean, 'it's hot'? THE PLACE IS CALLED HOTLANDS! You get those people to safety RIGHT NOW! I swear! Papyrus would do a better job! AND HE'S NOT IN THE ROYAL GUARD. URRAAAAAUGH!" I shouted; resisting the urge to crush the phone in my fist just narrowly as the outer casing creaked in protest. Though I hadn't expected evacuating the entire population of the Underground to be easy, I definitely hadn't anticipated having this many challenges. And I had to deal with them all myself; I was the monster that everybody was looking to for solutions and I had to be the role model for everybody to follow. It was much harder than I expected, but it came with the job of Head of the Royal Guard. Fortunately, we were nearing the end as people were on the move with what little they could carry on their backs. Soon, it would all be over.

It was about time for me to head to Asgore's to meet up with the others. I turned, seeing a flash of orange at the last second as I narrowly missed stepping directly on starry-eyed monster kid. "Woooow! It's Undyne!" He gasped, a smile rivaling even my best on his face as he looked at me with awe. I was so NOT in the mood for dealing with this. "What are you doing here, kid? Your family just left. You're going to get left behind." I crouched before him, resigning myself to the inevitable. This kid had been a thorn in my side for as long as I could remember after a certain incident. He idolized me way more than any monster should and it led him into trouble constantly to the dismay of his family.

"But I want to help you, Undyne! I want to see the hero save the day!" His eyes widening to saucers with childlike innocence. "You know, you can help me! How about you go and protect your family for me and make sure that they make it to the city!" I exclaimed with false enthusiasm, a grin across my face. "Really? No way! I'm going to help Undyne!" He hopped up and down enthusiastically in front of my eyes, and I let out a sigh of relief that he'd bought it. Fortunately this one would make my job easier. "How about before I have to go I walk you back to your family?" I didn't even give him a chance to respond as I grabbed him by the head, stuffing him under one arm as I booked it full speed down the road in the direction of the Snowdin crowd who would no doubt be worried sick about the little guy.

* * *

When we arrived, the hallway was as empty as it had been in my visions save ourselves. "guess we got here first." I had said, when out of nowhere one of the windows shattered; glass flying anywhere and my magic reaching out reflexively. I could feel two souls in its snare, quickly falling as gravity took them and when I finally realized what I had done I recoiled in surprise. Alphys and a very ornate looking Mettaton NEO lay in a heap on the floor. "SANS!" Papyrus shouted, shooting me a stern look as I shrugged innocently. "That is NO way to greet a star!" Mettaton scoffed, picking himself off the floor and helping Alphys up in a gentlemanly fashion. At the same time, Papyrus looked on Mettaton with awe, excitement visibly boiling up at the appearance of his greatest star in his ultimate form.

I resisted the urge to facepalm, as clearly my other self hadn't considered this in his 'plan'. Papyrus admired Mettaton in an almost unhealthy way and it was better to keep them apart as I knew there was no way it could end well were they ever to meet. I kept my magic ready with a hand behind my back just in case as I approached the pair. "hey, rainbow road. i think we should have a talk." I explained as I walked down the hall with my hand in a fist as my magic latched onto Mettaton's soul, dragging him along. In his absence, Alphys slumped to the ground: seemingly too stunned to be steady just yet. "W-Woah! What are you-" I cut him off with an increased pressure on his soul. Clearly whatever adjustments Alphys had made to Mettaton weren't built to withstand magic in the slightest, to my benefit.

"What's the big idea, you bag of bones?" Mettaton grimaced, dusting himself off when I had released him at a sufficient distance. Putting on my best overprotective brother stance, I readied myself with a cold glare. "here's the deal: you are to stay a minimum of ten feet from my brother at all times. you must limit all conversations to a maximum of five minutes. and when we are to get to the surface, you are to NEVER approach him again. capiche?" He looked beyond offended and was about to say something he would probably regret when I raised a hand, blue magic cloaking his soul again. "Whatever. I'd rather not see you again, anyway." He explained sassily, turning on his heel and walking back towards Alphys, who seemingly had finally gained her bearings and was sheepishly chatting with Undyne who had just arrived.

Taking a shortcut, I arrived ahead of Mettaton to greet the group. "hey, guys. ready to get this going?" I appeared right beside Papyrus, leaning against the wall casually as if I'd always been there. This elicited a surprised yelp from a nearby Alphys which then caused Undyne to summon a spear which ended up imbedded in the wall right above my head. Papyrus, on the other hand didn't seem bothered in the slightest. "When did you..!" Undyne stepped back guiltily at the near miss as I attempted to look as nonplussed as possible when truly I was thankful I didn't have a heart to beat as she just nearly ruined the 'plan'. "SANS HAS THE GREATEST SHORTCUTS! AS EXPECTED OF THE BROTHER OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus boasted proudly and I couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed, erasing my earlier shock. "Um.. I-I'm ready. Asgore said he would come by when he finished watering the f-flowers…" Alphys announced meekly, breaking up the chaos that would likely ensue if she hadn't.

"cool. so here's the plan: when the kid comes and it's time to attack, i'm going to call out a number. when i do, pick a random attack. just do whatever feels right at the time." I shrugged, that was it. Everybody gathered seemed skeptical as they shared glances. That really was the plan. "All in favour of ousting this numbskull from the position of battle planner?" Undyne raised a hand with a spear in it. Though I wasn't surprised at her reaction, I was surprised that nobody else supported her in this. "UNDYNE! YOU CAN'T DOUBT YOUR FRIENDS!" Papyrus looked appalled, gloved hands raised to his mouth in an expression of shock. "B-But… Sans knows more about this than us…" Alphys affirmed, shuffling anxiously as she put herself in a tough place by supporting me. "Sounds good to me, honey! It has drama, action… and perhaps a touch of comedy?" Mettaton winked and I flinched internally in disgust. Honestly, I was touched by the support of the boss monsters though I had as hard of a time believing myself as they did.

"guess that's that. so, pap. how about i teach you a couple of tricks?" I turned to my brother, who seemed genuinely surprised at the offer. For some reason, I vaguely remembered telling him I would do so in another timeline. At least I would be able to come through on this as a BONEIFIED bone magic teacher. "WHAT?! You can't teach Papyrus! He's my student! I taught him first!" Undyne growled, pointing her spear at me with a renewed vigor that I had once again tested her non-existent patience. I knew Undyne had the best intentions with her 'teaching' but it was very lacking in actual combat training which we were going to need. But yet… somewhere dark in the back of my mind, I didn't trust her in the slightest with Papyrus' training. "woah, woah. i'm more of a substitute here; teaching paps full time would be a BRO-ther and we all know how much i hate work. but i just happen to be an expert on bone magic which you can't teach him." I grinned at her, refusing to flinch from her mask of fury. This caused a standoff to ensue, my apathy to her rage. If I cared enough, I could probably end it easily but I had a feeling it would be more interesting to play it out.

Meanwhile, Papyrus looked extremely uncomfortable that his brother and his best friend were in this situation to begin with. "WOWIE! YOU TWO DON'T HAVE TO FIGHT OVER ME. THERE IS ENOUGH OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS TO GO AROUND! NYEH HEH HEH." Papyrus stepped in between us as he posed dramatically, flexing. This seemed to be the last straw for Undyne, who let out an exasperated 'NYUUAAAAAGH!' before the spear in her hand along with three others ended up in the wall. Meanwhile I masked chuckles, one arm over my ever present grin as my brother stood before us, basking in the attention. "Just do what you want! Alphys and I will… go do something else until the human shows up!" She spat, walking over to an unaware Alphys performing checks on Mettaton's weapons and dragging her by the arm to the far end of the hallway. "W-What..?" Alphys' hardly had a chance to react to Undyne's rampage. "guess she was a small fish in a big pond." I winked. Mettaton spared a glance to roll his eyes before he followed them.

* * *

…as it turned out, Papyrus had no aptitude for a lot of the tricks I used myself to fight. He wasn't as fast as I was to dodge; his size hindering him in the quick movements I could make. He couldn't form shortcuts; his best attempt gave no result. He already had his own style of fighting so my advice was limited in the way he formed his own bone magic. Though I was able to give him some pointers and clean up his technique, it would still be better for him to use his own attacks. Though similar, his blue magic didn't have as many uses as mine due to how much weaker his magic was. It was becoming obvious to me that I had something that Papyrus didn't and most of my tricks wouldn't work with him.

It left me with only one technique I could possibly give him. I was most hesitant to teach him of the blasters, but for some reason I KNEW he could do it. In my mind's eye I could see Papyrus stomping down this very hall with blasters of his own, pain and rage in his features much like the kind I employed to create my own. The thought that he had done so at all disgusted and horrified me as there were few things which could trigger Papyrus in such a way. But at the same time… Maybe… just maybe I could teach him to do it. After all, he would benefit greatly from their use when the human arrived.

"hey, pap? i have an idea." I paced, a finger thoughtfully placed on my chin bone as I considered what approach I would take. "AS LONG AS I DON'T HAVE TO WAVE MY HANDS IN THE AIR AGAIN!" Papyrus responded, reminded of that embarrassing incident: myself tricking him into doing a silly dance as 'dodging training' while the others snickered at the other end of the room. Maybe I had a little bit of fun in teaching him, he was just too naïve. But still, my brother was the coolest just the way he was.

"i think you might be able to do this, but it's not a fun magic to use… it's very strong." I explained, blasters appearing for me with hardly the slightest effort as they hovered just above my shoulders. "WHAT ARE THOSE?" He seemed confused until one of them charged, a beam of magic shooting down the hallway and striking the wall near the door where the human would appear; a large scorched mark left in its wake. "…WOWIE!" Papyrus seemed both shocked and delighted as he stared down the hallway, sparkles in his eyes. If he knew exactly how we would be creating these gaster blasters, he wouldn't have been so delighted. Unfortunately, he was about to find out.

"you can do it too. here, let's give it a try. with a target in mind… let's use the wall for this… think of the worst thing that's ever happened to you." I prompted, carefully observing Papyrus as he stepped back from me, clearly disturbed by this idea. "W-WHAT?" He stuttered in shock. I guess I inadvertently let my secret slip, which in hindsight would probably only have worried Papyrus more. He'd understand when he did it. "that's how it works, bro." I shrugged apathetically, moving back to the other wall clear of the firing zone. "UMM… HOW ABOUT THE TIME UNDYNE REFUSED TO LET ME INTO THE ROYAL GUARD?" Papyrus played along hesitantly, though his magic failed in producing a blaster. "anything worse than that?" Though I already knew, Papyrus tended to lead a happy life free of the suffering of the kinds I endured on a regular basis. Maybe he wouldn't be able to do it. But I had one more idea.

"let's give this a different approach. think about how you would feel if i died." I told him seriously, my grin dropping slightly with the thought. I could feel a familiar pressure on my skull with the thought: Papyrus' tearful face hovering over me… red everywhere… he had seen me die before. "S-SANS?" He seemed reluctant, but this had to work. Shaking off the remainder of the vision, I stepped forward. "papyrus, a human just walked down this hallway and cut me down with a knife because they could. what are you going to do?" I made a slicing motion in a very familiar pattern with my index finger, his eyes widening at the motion. "i'm dead. turned to dust in front of you. you'll never see me again." With my words, Papyrus let out an anguished shout; his magic emerging as an orange radiance from his hands.

The blaster emerged in a bright flash of orange light; shockwaves causing the building to shake as the creature charged and shot a bright orange beam of light down the hall. He shook, tears forming in his eyesockets and making their way down his cheekbones. The blaster hovered at his side as he took uneasy breaths. If this was what I had and Papyrus lacked… well, I guess it made sense. But I still felt like there was something missing. "What the HELL was that? What are you boneheads DOING?" I heard Undyne shout angrily from her spot down the hallway. Maybe I'd gone too far. "it's okay, pap. you did it." Rushing forward, Papyrus crouched to meet me as I wrapped my arms around him comfortingly. The creature disappeared at the gesture as I managed to soothe him.

I wished I didn't have to show this to Papyrus but I couldn't take any chances on our one chance to save the Underground. Heh. Even if I didn't remember anything, something I knew with certainty is that if I had anything it was wishes. Hopes for how the world would be after all of this was over. While there was no way I could fulfill all of them, I knew I'd give everything I had to make as many of them as I could come true. As long as I still lived, I'd keep fighting for Papyrus' happy ending. Though I felt like with every reset that passed, I'd lost sight of what exactly that was. But as long as he was out of danger… that would be enough for me to be happy with the outcome.

"I DID THIS BEFORE, DIDN'T I?" He asked sadly. Though he didn't remember the timelines he was unfortunately quite perceptive when it came to me. "i think so." I didn't have all of my memories, but it seemed too real to be just a dream. It was what he said next that made me feel all the worse. "I'M SORRY, SANS. YOU MUST BE VERY SAD." I was definitely sadder than when I woke up this morning, which was for certain. I knew that someone had to be the one to remember and that the only monster that could was me. But with the kinds of things I was seeing… I almost wished… I wouldn't remember at all.


	10. Chapter 10: Crazy Things We Do

Chapter 10 – Crazy Things We Do

* * *

Though time was often my enemy throughout the timelines, inching along slowly and prolonging the suffering as much as it could… it was passing much too fast in this one. From our earlier example, the other boss monsters gathered began to prepare themselves for the battle to come whether it was through training their abilities or simply conversing with each other; sharing stories, providing comfort, distributing items… Asgore eventually showed up with tea, completely unconcerned about what was to come. When asked, he said it himself: 'Just think of it like going to the dentist.'

Papyrus… when I'd shown him the blasters, he seemed to have gotten even more worried about me. Everywhere I went after that, he stayed by my side. He told me funny stories (even though I felt like I'd heard them before), made spaghetti (though I don't know from where; maybe Asgore had a kitchen), and even made some terrible puns and jokes (though they were taken from things I'd said in the past, it was the thought that counted). He was desperately trying to cheer me up in any way he could. Though I appreciated it, I… just felt guiltier. The last thing I wanted was for Papyrus to worry about me. I just wanted him to be his happy usual self.

* * *

…But as good as times were, they wouldn't last. It was Papyrus who first noticed the human standing at the end of the hallway, frustration painting their features. From what I did know, I guessed that they had probably reset a good number of times before reaching here though I couldn't really tell if they had. But that expression… told me all I needed to know. They weren't getting their way and it was upsetting them. Though everything seemed to have gone according to plan: the human had no LOVE that I could see. But something still seemed off as we gathered together in the middle of the hallway, myself taking the lead.

They stopped a distance from us, before an all too familiar grin spread across their face. They lifted their head, brown bangs receding to reveal familiar red eyes and rosy cheeks. In front of them, their soul materialized: A bright red upright heart. "You're all fools." They said simply, raising their soul in front of them with one hand: a malevolent aura spreading through the room as a dark shroud surrounded it. I did my best not to allow my shock to show as their LOVE skyrocketed back to levels high enough to indicate an entire sweep of the Underground. "I don't have to KILL you all to have LOVE. After all, I am a being made ENTIRELY of LOVE!" They let out a cackle that echoed off of the walls of the hallway.

Some of the gathered boss monsters seemed unnerved by this revelation, but if we were going to win we had to stay strong. "don't give up, guys. we just have to outlast the kid." I called out to the others desperately. "NYEH HEH HEH! WE'LL NEVER GIVE UP!" "Y-Yeah! We can d-do it!" "YYEEEAAAAAAAH! I don't lose to runts like YOU!" "Darling, you're going to have to do miles better than that to beat my glamour." "I think it is about time that you took a time out." The rallying cry of the gathered monsters was louder, morale raising dramatically as we rose in support of each other and all of the other monsters. I swore I could almost hear the monsters in the city shouting out their support, as Mettaton must have been broadcasting it through MTT.

"That's ironic, coming from you Sans. After all, you were the first to give up. How did it feel: watching all of your friends die? Your brother? Yourself? All those times you stood by and did nothing until it was TOO LATE." The human mocked me, a gleeful giggle emerging as they drew their knife. I cringed as the memory surfaced of the pain in my soul as I held Papyrus' dusty scarf after simply standing by and watching it happen. I felt the suffering, the anger, and finally the apathy of many of timelines of death. But I wouldn't let the human have that satisfaction. "you're right. i did give up. but i'm not letting myself drag everybody else down any longer. i'm not standing by to let you kill anybody any longer." I responded, blue magic burning in my eye as my soul responded to the human's challenge. It appeared as a pale blue inverted heart, cracked and sickly from the burden I had taken on of the fate of all timelines. There was a pained gasp from the others as they saw it, and I nodded sadly in response. Unfortunately, there would always be consequences for my actions as well.

The others followed suit, readying their weapons as their souls surfaced. The hallway was almost lit up with colors with the brightness of our combined souls. There was orange, yellow, green, light blue, and even purple as a steady glow from the gathered group. Together, we were the monsters who held the fate of the Underground in our hands. And we weren't letting go. "one." I called out, dual blasters appearing behind me and charging as the others send out a flurry of their own attacks. The human's smile didn't drop once as they rapidly dodged the incoming attacks. Not even when they were struck by numerous bones, flames, and spears leaving a bloody mess behind. Their soul shuddered before shattering to pieces. Before we could celebrate, everything went dark and I felt like I was falling….

* * *

The human appeared at the end of the hallway, walking straight up to us as we formed up in the middle of the hallway. Their smile seemed a little more irritated than usual as they approached, stopping a distance before us. "hmm. that's the expression of someone who's died once. guess it's time for round two." I announced after carefully examining the face that glared menacingly back. There was a pang as a surge of sad memories surfaced at their expression, triggered from our last encounter. "Have you forgotten? I can do this forever. Eventually, I'll memorize every single action you make. This doesn't change anything." They smirked smugly as their gaze swept our group. My grin widened as they obviously hadn't caught onto my plan. "fairly sure i warned you the last time. oops, guess that was a few times ago." I shrugged, turning my best shit-eating grin on them. Rage lit up their red eyes as their soul appeared with a cloudy black veil; LOVE causing the atmosphere to shift for the worse with the simple action.

…But we were just as DETERMINED. The boss monsters steeled themselves in the face of the human's adversity, weapons and magic at the ready as they waited for my call. All it took was one step. "two." I could almost physically feel as the amount of monster magic rose dramatically in the room, a warmth washing over me as attacks sailed toward the human. My eye lit up blue as I added my own to the mix, holding the human down. Their eyes widened with an unusual shock as they seemed to see their life flash before their eyes, soul shuddering desperately to move as bones, lasers, spears, and flames travelled closer and closer. My grin widened sadistically, filled with a vengeance as I watched them struggle. They deserved this for every time they killed my brother, and I desperately hoped I'd remember this for the next times. "No… NO! NO! NONONONO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! THIS ISN'T FAIR!" They screeched as each attack struck home, abruptly cutting them off. All that remained was a scorched patch on the ground and a shuddering red soul, shattering to pieces. The victorious shouts of the boss monsters gathered was cut off just as abruptly as vertigo pressed on my skull and everything went dark.

* * *

I heard footsteps, only to see the human rushing down the hallway with a crazed murder in their sadistic red eyes as they held a knife out above their head. As they neared, their soul seemed to cloak itself in a dark shadow; tainting its bright red into a dark murky mess. I cringed, memories surfacing at the sight before I shook my head to regain my bearings. "four. FOUR!" I shouted desperately to the monsters as they rushed towards the human as soon as they recognized what was going on.

"Care to assist, Alphys?" I heard Mettaton NEO ask confidently, to which Alphys responded with a quick "Y-Yes." There was a click as ranged artillery and weapons deployed from seemingly every spot on Mettaton NEO's body and Alphys quickly responded; using her magic to supplement his. When I realized what they were doing, I quickly summoned bones to halt the human's progress; the others keying in with my actions and reacting similarly. A buzz of energy filled the room as Mettaton NEO charged to capacity. "Y-You're at the max, Mettaton! Hurry!" Alphys called over the sound, a concerned glance as she saw the human nearing us. "Oh, yes! Time to be destroyed in style, human! You should be thanking me!" And with that, there was a deafening sound as each weapon fired at once; the shock sending us all flying as the weapons travelled to their mark. When we could see again; the spot where the human had been was destroyed… along with a large area around that section of wall. Fortunately, none of the monsters had been caught in the blast. When the smoke cleared, the human's soul became visible: shuddering in its last moments before it shattered completely. When it went dark again, I thought it may have been the power going out… but was quickly proven wrong when I felt myself falling.

* * *

The human appeared at the end of the hallway. I immediately went on guard as something was off; their movements were different and they lacked the menacing aura I usually associated with them. "EVERYBODY! THE HUMAN!" With a few footsteps, everybody had gathered at my side, prepared for what might happen. "I don't want to do this…" Red eyes and rosy cheeks appeared sad this time as the human stopped a distance from us. But in those red eyes, I could see… Seven. At the realization, a flood of memories assaulted me; a headache developing. The human began to walk closer, arms extended. Their knife… where was the knife? "WOWIE! ARE YOU READY TO BE A BETTER PERSON?" Papyrus asked abruptly, separating himself from the group and walking forward to meet them with arms out similarly. "PAPYRUS! SEVEN!" I shouted, quickly taking a shortcut in front of him…

…Just in time to receive a blade to the ribs; the knife had been in their sleeve the entire time. "FOOLS! Don't you know in this world… IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED?!" They cackled maniacally as I slid to the ground in front of Papyrus, red liquid oozing from the wound. If the others had been unsure before, they were definitely certain now. "S-SANS!" Papyrus shouted in horror, crouching beside me. But before the others could attack… "geeeeet dunked on, kid." Bones bursted forth from my palm, straight through their lungs and chest. And before they could react to what was happening… they were on the ground beside me; their soul shuddering before it shattered through completely. "SANS! I-I'M SORRY BROTHER!" Papyrus sobbed into my jacket; realizing just what he had done. But it was okay. "bro, you won't do it again. it's okay. it'll all be over…" The world fell from under me, everything going black before it was all over, just as claimed.

* * *

Masked anger. Those were the words I'd use to describe the human as they walked down the hall towards us; twirling a knife in their hand. "yo." I waved, the others quickly responding as they realized that the human had appeared; gathering up anxiously. Squinting, I examined their face as they stopped a distance from us. "still not done? if it were me, i'd have given up a long time ago." I winked, a sense of déjà vu prevailing as I realized I had said those words at some point. "You still have time to give up. Don't you know? When you get to the surface… how do you think the humans will feel about monsterkind when they hear about how the barrier broke?" They seemed to pause, a familiar malicious grin spreading across their face as they twirled the knife, giving us a chance to consider. I stiffened at the implications, yet at the same time… Memories. In my memories… the humans never hurt us.

But… "That's right! You killed SEVEN human children to break the barrier. If monsters broke the barrier… they would stand NO chance against the humans!" They laughed as the expressions of the monsters around me turned to horror, the consequences sinking in. "the humans never hurt us. i remember… we got out a couple times." I announced, to the surprise of the others gathered. "W-WHAT? BUT I THOUGHT THE HUMAN ONLY EVER KILLED US!" Papyrus exclaimed, seemingly just as surprised. I guessed I had omitted that detail strategically in other timelines. "there were a few timelines where they never killed us, only got us to the surface only to reset the timeline again and again like we were toys to play out a story. they may as well have been killing us." I explained with a shrug, magic lighting up as I readied myself to strike the human down.

The others seemed to respond in kind, a seething anger developing as my words sunk in. The monsters of the Underground were NOT toys. We had families, lives, dreams… and they weren't for the human child to be played with. Our fate was our own, for better or for worse. "Guess you know about Frisk then, huh? They would be sad to hear this. Oh well." They grinned, flipping their knife one last time before tightening their grip on it. "I'm not Frisk. And I don't care."

"eight." I was pleased to see the human struggle as my blasters charged, magic sailing towards their darkened soul. They tried to dodge, roll, throw themselves out of the way… anything. But to my delight: they navigated our attacks as if they hadn't seen them before even though they had reset eight times. I winked, making a shotgun motion with my hand as their eyes fixed on me with horror. My blasters had finished charging, beams emanating from their mouth as they struck the human directly, accompanied by Papyrus', who had taken the same approach. In their bright attack; their body turned to dust leaving only their soul which shattered instantly. I enjoyed my moment of grim satisfaction before the world went dark; dizziness prevailing as the floor fell out from under us.

* * *

…Nine. Ten. Eleven. Fifteen. Twenty. Twenty-five. Thirty. Fifty. Sixty. Seventy. It was the seventieth time that the human that emerged at the end of the hallway was one with brown eyes filled with regret and sadness as tears streaked down their face. "Please! I don't want to fight!" They pleaded to us. But… "seventy." I called as I walked towards them, bones impaling them as their eyes widened in shock. "P-pl…ea….s…e." They choked out as blood filled their airways and poured forth from their wounds. They crumbled to the ground as hardened eyes watched them choke on their own body fluids before they died. Just as there was no mercy for us; there would be no mercy for them. The demon child's reign of terror would end. Their soul, a bright red, appeared before them: shuddering before shattering into pieces.

Eighty. Ninty. One hundred. It was the hundredth time that the human appeared before us, no words exchanged as they walked down the hallway to stop before us. They seemed… broken… as they walked toward us; brown dead eyes…expressionless. "You win." The words came so softly that I almost missed them as they raised their knife in front of them. Immediately we were on guard, I heard the hum of magic and the flash of wielded weapons as I prepared to give the signal. There was a collective gasp as the human brought the knife towards themselves; stabbing themselves straight through the heart, collapsing to the ground and bleeding out in front of us. Their soul… a dull red appeared before us, floating. We were still as statues as the blood poured across the floor, tainting it a dark red as it travelled.

"My child!" I heard a female voice gasp and footsteps as they travelled down the hall. Toriel. It was silent aside from her sobs as she scooped the child into her arms, unflinching as their lifeblood stained her purple dress irreversibly. "I'm so sorry." She murmured, rocking the child back and forth in her arms and apologizing even though they were beyond hearing. "Tori…" I heard Asgore call to her from the back and a couple steps. He stopped when she shot him the most venomous glare I'd ever seen in my entire life, in any reset. She didn't even glance at the rest of us as she turned, taking the child with her as she walked slowly down the hall; a trail of blood left behind her. Quietly, I walked up to the soul that had been left behind, letting it float gently above my palm…

…And I felt like I'd been struck by lightning. With the human's barrier of determination gone, the floodgate had opened. Memories came back to me: every single moment of every single timeline I'd experienced. First came the happy moments: the pacifist timelines with a bright brown-eyed child who wanted nothing more than the approval of any monster they came across. Then came the sad, every moment of pain, sorrow, suffering… the apathy and the desire to just give up. Papyrus' deaths, the times I had let him down, the times I caused HIM to suffer like I had… It was all too much to take in at once. The hallway swayed before I fell, out before I hit the ground.

* * *

"…is this thing on? cool. hey, me. you must be really BONEdoggled right now about why you're seeing this. heh. that was pretty bad." I saw myself before a camera, speaking from a location I recognized as Alphys' true lab. If I were awake, I'd probably have cracked a grin. "so. if i'm seeing this… the human must be dead. papyrus and everybody is safe… you saved the day, right?" A melancholy smile stretched across my face, almost forced. I, on the other hand, was confused. "well. me. you might not think so when we're done here. so. let's talk about determination." I saw myself take out a syringe, moving it closer to the camera before pulling a blackboard into its vision. "i probably wouldn't have looked into this but… in the last timeline before the big one i noticed some inconsistencies in my memory. things that happened that i had done that shouldn't have been possible. things that didn't make sense. you should recognize them as we go along." I saw myself draw a picture of myself on the blackboard.

"so. let's start with a few smaller points: i had a few situations in timelines that i saw papyrus in danger and did the impossible. how about the red stuff when the human cut us. even the memories." I circled the picture of myself. "alphys has had machines she used to do readings on determination ever since her experiments. so… i performed a test on myself on a hunch. turns out i have determination levels that no monster should have. couldn't explain how, and you probably don't know either… but we do. however, that doesn't mean monsters don't have determination. alphys' experiments can attest to that." I sighed, putting my hands in my pockets before continuing. "i don't have solid proof for these things, but i considered some consistencies in my memories. and these are things that we have probably seen in our interactions with other monsters, as well." For some reason I felt that this was true, as I could remember Undyne melting in front of me; even Alphys struggling to hold the human down for us to escape as she suffered from a fatal wound.

Brandishing the chalk once more, I drew a picture of a Froggit. "but first we have to look at monster magic. our magic is an expression of our feelings and beliefs and can change over time." I drew a picture of some flies around the Froggit. Pointing at the board, I summoned some bones with my other hand, gently floating in front of me with a veil of blue magic. "similarly, monster determination is sparked by strong emotions. for me, this has taken many of forms such as: a desire to protect papyrus, anger, sadness, pain, shock, surprise, even relief. and the results… i'm sure we can see them now in our memories. after all… our determination is strong enough that when the human's is gone, the sheer relief will probably allow us to regain our memories. this determination being sparked was part of what allowed us to regain our memories from the beginning and no other monster to be able to." Unfortunately, I had been correct; the last thing I remembered was passing out in the Hall of Judgement.

Taking out a bottle of ketchup, I cleared my throat before chugging it. "let's talk about that red stuff now. and no, it's not just the ketchup." Tossing the container to the side, I held up the syringe instead. "if we look at those times where we died, considering our link to determination… looks kinda familiar, am i right? that's how much more determination we have than the others. we manifest it physically in our dying moments." I remembered numerous times that I had been cut down by the human; redness staining either myself or Papyrus as the liquid poured from the wound.

Turning to the blackboard, I drew a picture of Papyrus and a human. I felt confused, as I didn't understand why I had done this. "i'm probably wondering at this point: why am i talking about this?" I paced for a moment before sighing. "…when we have the final soul and open the barrier, we will be exposing the underground to humans. including pap. and we know how excited he is to meet humans." That was certainly true, and I felt worried. Papyrus might be in danger, and we promised…

I crossed my arms, a look akin to determination crossing my face. "we know how dangerous humans are. and humans have more determination than monsters. who's to say this can't happen again?" I drew a circle around the human, crossing the pictures of myself and Papyrus out. For some reason, the simple action sparked a rage deep within me. "we know how dangerous determination is in monsters. but… we seem to have a tolerance for it given how much we've had all this time. so. as we know, the being with the most determination has control over the timeline." Unfortunately, I was starting to get where I was going with this and it wasn't pretty.

"we have a choice to make. it's unlikely that we'd make it out unscathed… but we wrote ourselves off a long time ago, didn't we? if we do this… no human can hurt papyrus ever again. our promise will be kept." I tucked the syringes away again, the sad smile making its way to the surface once again. It was a crazy idea, but… it sounded like it might work. "well. that's it. syringes will be in our lab, and alphys always has more if we need them. and… take good care of our brother, okay?" The recording ended, and I could see myself turning it off, syringes in hand as I made a shortcut elsewhere.

* * *

…I woke up in Snowdin, in my bed. The scarf was still around my neck, I noticed, as I sat up. The room was still a mess: socks strewn everywhere; trash tornado in the corner. "BROTHER!" I heard Papyrus shout as the door swung all the way open; almost blinding me with its sudden brilliance. "I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ALRIGHT! I WAS SO WORRIED WHEN YOU FELL IN ASGORE'S!" Before I could react, Papyrus pulled me into a BONE-crushing hug. I winced, as I still had a splitting migraine from earlier. "BUT THE BROTHER OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALSO GREAT! YOU SAVED US, BROTHER! WE CAN GO TO THE SURFACE TOGETHER NOW! YOU'RE A… A HERO! ASGORE IS GOING TO PRESENT YOU AN AWARD! THE MONSTERS…" Papyrus chattered on and on excitedly about how great I was and what was going to happen in the future.

Sighing, I freed myself from his grasp, slowing my descent with blue magic before I hit the ground. "…ARE YOU OKAY, SANS?" He asked worriedly as I began to walk out the door. "…yeah. just got something to do." As I turned the corner, I took a shortcut to my lab, leaving a worried Papyrus behind.

* * *

I almost couldn't believe what I was doing as I opened the drawer, taking a syringe of determination in my hand as I stood in the lab. This…was going to save Papyrus…right? I stared at the red sloshing liquid in the syringe as if it'd have the answer. To my disappointment, it didn't. With this last action, my promise would be kept. Papyrus would be safe. He could be happy with the others on the surface. That was what I wanted, wasn't it?

…That was what he wanted, wasn't it? What did he want, anyway? He seemed so happy that he might one day be in the Royal Guard. He was so happy spending time with Undyne and Alphys. He was delighted that one day he might be popular and have friends. He loved to watch Mettaton's shows whenever they aired. Every time he made a new plate of spaghetti… the joy on his face… These things were what made Papyrus happy, weren't they?

I ignored the seed of doubt that had wormed its way into me as I uncapped the needle, calling my soul to surface. I almost recoiled in horror at what I saw. My soul was a sickly gray, covered with cracks and it looked as if it might shatter at the slightest provocation. My hand shook as I held the syringe, hesitant to even bring it closer. What had… happened to me? But I knew what had happened to me. Every single little detail. In the end, I remembered every timeline from start to finish. I felt the combined emotions that had sunk their way into my soul along with every regret or sin I had committed along the way. It was almost physically painful to continue to be… knowing what I had done. Carrying the burden of all that sorrow, pain, and regret. Maybe… this was my way of atoning for these things. After all, everybody I had ever wronged would be safe as well after all this. Maybe… I could forget all of these things that I had done; after all: could I be happy knowing how horrible of a monster I had been? What I had done to everybody who had done nothing to me? And… what did I have left if I didn't do it?

I stopped my shaking hand, using some of that determination I had learned about. This was it. It was now or never. I would save Papyrus for good. Nobody would hurt my little brother again. Time and time again I gave everything I had for Papyrus. This time I would give him everything. I felt a sad smile spread across my face; hadn't someone said that the craziest things that people do were done in the name of love?

The scarf around my neck almost felt constricting, until I removed it with my free hand, watching it slowly fall to the ground. "hope you have a happy life, pap. love you, bro." I told the scarf, as it was the closest I would ever get to saying the same to my brother. Now that I thought about it, it was as if the Papyrus of the timeline who had given it to me had been with me this whole time. But I was probably just imagining things. Steading myself, I closed my eye sockets as I brought the syringe down towards my soul…


	11. Chapter 11: Catching Up With the Times

Chapter 11: Catching Up With the Times

* * *

"SANS!" A voice called…and I hesitated, the needle an inch from my soul. But when I opened my eyes to look around, nobody was there. If I was going crazy on top of everything else I had gone through, then I definitely needed to do this. With renewed motivation, I steadied myself and brought the needle down once more-

"SANS!" Papyrus' panicked voice called as the lab door forcibly swung open. Before I could even react to his intrusion, a bone went straight through the syringe; shattering it and spilling its contents onto the floor. My eyesockets widened in horror. He couldn't do this. I NEEDED to do this. "pap, why would you do that? i'm trying to save you." I whispered, dropping to the ground and desperately trying to scoop up the determination that slipped through my fingers. "I DON'T WANT THIS, SANS!" He walked over, stepping in the puddle of determination deliberately to stop me. "LOOK AT THIS! YOU AREN'T OKAY. I…I'VE KNOWN FOR A FEW TIMELINES NOW YOU WERE GOING TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS. YOU'VE BEEN SO SAD. BROKEN, EVEN. AND NOTHING I'VE DONE HAS DONE ANYTHING. BUT SANS, I'M OKAY NOW! YOU CAN STOP. IT'S YOUR TURN TO BE HAPPY." He crouched before me, delicately placing his hands under my soul which still seemed as fragile as before.

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't believe his words. I NEEDED to do this. I… had no hope left for myself. Telling myself that I hadn't given up had just been a pretty lie I used to keep going. "the humans could do this again, bro. i… have to do this." I pleaded, tears forming in my eyesockets. No, it was more than just that. I hurt. It was painful to go on with all of these memories. They would haunt me until the day I died. This would at least be a beneficial escape from suffering. "AT WHAT COST? WHO WOULD I CLEAN UP AFTER? WHO WOULD I MAKE SPAGHETTI FOR? WHO WOULD I WATCH MTT WITH? WHO WOULD I CONFIDE IN? WHO WOULD TELL ME AWFUL JOKES AND PUNS? BROTHER, I COULD NEVER GO THROUGH A FUTURE WITHOUT YOU!" Those were the words that broke me. He had said that before; how could I have been so blind?

"i-i'm sorry, pap… i just… have been living the same timeline over and over… i don't know how to live the future anymore. i've…never had a future." I admitted as tears streaked down my cheekbones at the realization. What I wanted more than anything… was to have a future with Papyrus. How had I not known that until now? What was I fighting for? "THEN LET THE GREAT PAPYRUS BE YOUR GUIDE TO THE FUTURE! PROMISE ME, BROTHER. NO MORE CRAZY SELF-SACRIFICING SHENANIGANS!" Papyrus exclaimed cheerfully, offering a gloved hand. I glanced down at it but… "paps, i hurt… i remember everything. when the human gave up… it all came back. it hurts so much…" I shuddered, resisting the urge to extend a hand out to crush the remainder of my damaged soul to end it all. Though I knew I wouldn't, the thought was pleasant in the moment.

"PROMISE ME, SANS! WE'LL WORK THROUGH IT TOGETHER. I PROMISE. I'LL ALWAYS BE HERE FOR YOU NO MATTER WHAT, JUST LIKE YOU WERE FOR ME." He reached out, cupping my soul delicately in his hands. What he did next shocked me. A green unfamiliar energy cloaked his hands and my soul as a feeling of warmth and love spread through my body. What was left behind was my soul in its whole form, a dark blue inverted heart free of damage. Papyrus had healed me using his love. What feelings he was unable to put in words were made clear through the expression of his magic. "pap… i promise." I knew I would never regret that promise with the joy and relief that lit up Papyrus' face as he picked the scarf up from the ground, tying it around my neck once again before scooping me into his arms. The road ahead would be difficult and unfamiliar but… maybe it was better that way.

* * *

…And Asgore absorbed the seven human souls, shattering the barrier that had trapped monsters underground for centuries as they looked on with hope. Hope for a better tomorrow that we had granted them, the hope that had been stolen from them by the humans now finally returned for good. We stood by Asgore as heroes of the underground: Myself, Papyrus, Mettaton, Alphys, Undyne. Toriel, unfortunately, was absent though only the monsters of the ruins would ever know her role. I probably didn't look like much of a hero, clinging to Papyrus for dear life like he was all I had (which he was). But still, the monsters cheered all the same when Asgore presented me as the true hero of the Underground who sacrificed everything to save us all. Though they would never know the true story, and they didn't understand what exactly I had done, they were jubilant all the more. But all I could see was the pride on Papyrus' face as he presented his brother to the crowd, and it was all the thanks in the world that I needed.

When the deed was done, the human souls vanished; finally at peace after all of their time in captivity of the monsters. Though, when I saw the bright red one fade, I wondered. It felt like it had been too easy. After all, I had fought Chara hundreds of times in the first genocide timeline. Yet together, we had wrested the soul from the human child in only a single hundred…No, I would be thankful for this. Perhaps when the child realized that they were making no progress, their determination waned. Though I would never know the answer, I would forever be grateful that the human would never trouble us again.

Together, led by their heroes, monsterkind made their way to the surface. There were gasps of awe at the sight that awaited us at the peak of Mt. Ebott as a bright ball in the sky was setting on the horizon. "look, pap. it's the SANS-SET! you can see my face in it." I grinned, eager for a repeat of the events I had seen in my memory. But to my surprise, after a second of bafflement, he let out a hearty 'nyeh heh heh!' "YOU'LL HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT TO TRICK THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BROTHER!" I hid the blush that crept across my face as the other monsters joined in to his laughter. I probably deserved that one for all of the puns my brother had to put up with.

Asgore announced he would be the ambassador on behalf of monsterkind and quickly set out to meet the humans with the guidance of Undyne and Alphys. I was surprised that Papyrus didn't want to go along this time, as I could recall in the past that he was extremely enthusiastic about taking on the role himself. When I asked, he insisted that he could meet humans anytime now that the barrier was broken and that he had more 'important' duties to attend to. To monsterkind's delight, Asgore returned by morning and announced that the humans were welcoming to monsters, and even gave them access to the land of Mt. Ebott and surrounding areas to build.

* * *

…Next came the construction of 'New Home', as Asgore dubbed it to the dismay of monsterkind. Unfortunately, over the years his ability at coming up with names had not improved in the slightest; though the elderly seemed to nod in approval of keeping up the tradition. Terrible name aside, everybody seemed extremely enthusiastic when it came to creating a little safe haven for monsters to live on the surface at the base of Mt. Ebott. Fortunately, with the work of magic construction proceeded quickly and it felt as though New Home emerged overnight.

Myself and Papyrus were sure to find a good spot for the construction of our home, right near a river that reminded us of our home in Snowdin. Though that wasn't where the resemblance ended: it was pretty much the same home, snow and all, as that was how we were comfortable living and we wouldn't change it for anything. To Papyrus' dismay, a new sock had found its way into the living room and I still wouldn't pick it up. Old habits would die hard, it seemed, though it may have just been the satisfaction when Papyrus made 'the face' every time he saw the sock. But still, he never complained even once… just protested strongly.

* * *

…Unfortunately, I was right when I predicted that my own road to recovery would be a difficult one. The first night I slept, I had a night terror. In it, I could see myself… but I was judging my own actions. I had said that I let Papyrus down; he would never be truly safe because I didn't use the determination. That I would only suffer if I were to try to have a future because I didn't belong. I tried to tell my other self the truth: That Papyrus wouldn't be happy without us, but the words wouldn't come out. Before my eyes, the scene shifted to Snowdin. I saw Chara's mocking smile and the child threw forward Papyrus' dust covered scarf; mouthing the words: 'What are you going to do about it?' The familiar pain… the rage… I felt my magic burn and before I knew it…

* * *

Papyrus was shaking me awake, pleading for me to come back to him. "SANS? SANS! FOCUS ON ME, SANS. BREATHE WITH ME, OKAY? IN! OUT!" He instructed me as I stared at him blearily, unsure exactly what was going on. That was when I realized that the room was covered in blue magic, objects were floating…there was even damage to the walls. I had been sitting up, head on my knees as I desperately hugged myself, rocking back and forth. My eyesockets widened in panic, what had I done? I could have- "SANS! FOCUS ON ME!" Papyrus insisted, his hands on either side of my skull keeping me looking at him. Before I knew it, I was following his instruction. Breathe in. Breathe out. My magic gradually receded and I was exhausted. "FEELING BETTER, BROTHER? WE SHOULD TALK IN THE MORNING. YOU SEEM… REALLY TIRED." He explained, pulling away to return to his room… but I stopped him, a hand desperately gripping his. "please don't leave me, pap."

I slept in his room that night, and I would for many to come. Though I tried my best to avoid it, I had night terrors almost every night. And the ones I didn't…I woke feeling restless, as though I hadn't slept at all. Papyrus gave his best attempt at being supportive, even to the point of not pushing me when it was clear I didn't want to discuss what I'd seen. It was probably better that way, though I felt guilty every time at his disappointment. But if night terrors were the price I'd have to pay to see Papyrus' smiling face every day… it would be worth it every single time.

* * *

…I have to say, my favourite memory so far of the surface was when Papyrus got his driver's license. It was about two weeks post-underground and Papyrus had been getting lessons every day since New Home had been built. At first the humans were hesitant around Papyrus, being a skeleton and all, but soon were enamoured by his never faltering enthusiasm and excitement about driving. I, too, was hesitant and followed secretly…grateful that I had blue magic as there could've been much more danger to my brother if I didn't. But by the end, Papyrus was driving as if he had been born to drive. Hell, he probably had been with how enthusiastic about it he had been even since he was little. When he finished his test, walking out of the testing center with tear of joy in his eyesockets and a freshly minted license in one hand, I couldn't help the feeling of pride that arose for my little bro.

"hey bro, do you like car puns? or do they drive you up the wall." I couldn't help myself in savouring the moment as my brother considered what I'd said before… "BROTHER! DON'T RUIN MY MOMENT!" There it was; the face. "sorry, pap. how about i show you something better?" I grinned mischievously, extending a hand which he eyed skeptically. "FINE, BUT IT'D BETTER NOT BE ANOTHER OF YOUR PRANKS!" He took my hand, giving me a stern look. With the absence of responsibility, I had taken up my many jokes and pranks to the dismay of both Papyrus and the other monsters. If I was going to live in the future, I may as well rediscover my interests. Speaking of which, I was thrilled when New Grillby's opened but that's a story for another day.

"close your eyes." I instructed, to which he complied hesitantly. Taking a shortcut, I sent us right to the garage beside our house. He was going to love this. "keep 'em closed." Releasing his hand I walked over to the garage, opening the door with an electronic button. "'kay, you can open them. presenting… the bro-mobile!" First was shock… then was surprise… then was joy when he beheld the shiny brand-new red hot rod with the license plate: BEST BRO sitting in our garage. I could see tears in his eyesockets before he rushed me at full speed, picking me up and swinging me in a circle. "SANS! YOU'RE THE BEST BROTHER EVER! I LOVE YOU, SANS!" He shouted with joy as the tears came at full force. "you're welcome, love you too, bro." It was in this moment that I was grateful that I had kept up my many jobs in the Underground or I'd never have been able to afford the car at all. Maybe a little hard work does pay off every so often.

When I was finally freed from my ecstatic brother, he gratefully accepted the keys. "hey, bro. how about we go drive down the highway like you've always wanted to?" I asked, grateful to have my feet on the ground. "CAN WE?!" He displayed almost childlike joy as his hands flew to his mouth, eyes sparkling. I couldn't help the wide smile that spread across my face at my brother's simple joy. "'course. it's yours now." I watched as Papyrus inspected the vehicle, before hopping in the driver's side. "COME, SANS! IT'S TIME TO GET THE BROMOBILE ON THE BRO-AD! NYEH HEH HEH!" If I thought I couldn't be prouder of my brother, I was proven wrong in that moment. Hopping in the driver's seat, I couldn't help the giggles that escaped me. "good one, bro."

As we drove down a section of bridge along highway, the sun setting on the horizon was vaguely reminiscent of a memory I held dear. Papyrus was having the time of his life driving, if his jubilant shouts and bright expression were any consolation. My brother was so cool. I may have saved the Underground, but he would still always be cooler than me in my eyes. I tore my gaze away bashfully, catching myself staring.

I wondered; did he still want to be in the Royal Guard? Across the timelines, I remembered there were times that he faltered. "hey, pap? now that we're on the surface, do you still want to be in the royal guard?" I asked curiously. He seemed confused that I had asked and then his expression brightened. "OH, THAT? NO, I ALREADY TALKED TO UNDYNE. I HAVE THE MOST IMPORTANT JOB ALREADY: PROTECTOR OF THE HERO OF THE UNDERGROUND! AFTER ALL, IT'S A JOB THAT I DO BEST!" He smiled warmly at me before shifting his gaze back on the road. I was genuinely touched, desperately attempting to keep my composure with that knowledge. "o-oh… thanks bro." I choked out, fighting tears.

We were nearing the end of the bridge when I had an idea. "can you pull over at the next stop, pap? it's going TIBIA worth it." I insisted, and he nodded. Just as planned, the sun had set and the moon rose over the horizon as we pulled over to the side of the road. Hopping out of the car, I gestured for him to follow. "over here." I led him to the spot in my memories, a high cliff over the sea where the moon was at its best for viewing. "WOWIE! THIS IS A GOOD SPOT!" I heard Papyrus exclaim as we sat on the edge together. "i've been here before…when i knew the timeline was going to reset." I sighed at the memory, as it was bittersweet. In the moment I was genuinely happy though I knew it would all be erased once again. But this time would be different. "REALLY? HOW DID YOU GET HERE?" He asked as I let out a yawn, leaning against him as was familiar to me. "well, it's a long story…" I began, telling the story as the sun set on the horizon. And I knew for certain this time as I relaxed in my brother's comforting presence: we were safe. I would always be thankful that Time Works Both Ways.

 ****TRUE MONSTER END****


	12. Author's Notes: Thank You!

Author's Notes

Thank you to everybody who has been following me up to this point and to those who have reached the end of my story. I'm grateful that you have enjoyed my story up to now. An extra thanks to those who have left reviews! It always gives me the extra drive to keep writing when someone has told me that they are enjoying my story. I also appreciate those who have left advice and constructive criticism as I know I am an imperfect writer and I am always striving to improve. Feel free to leave a review if you have any comments or suggestions for me left outstanding! I will continue to read them even after this is complete.

Some background for this; well I had an idea that I thought I just had to share. A plotline about what might happen if the monsters took their fate into their own hands. And the only monster who could potentially do that would be Sans. Though there are some spots where I skirted the line between which something like this could ACTUALLY happen in the game's plotline, I did my best to tell a story that was believable and interesting. Because honestly: the monsters don't NEED a human to save them!

Unfortunately, we are at the end of this story. However, I am enthusiastically considering making a sequel to this story:

'All seemed well on the surface when New Home was constructed and monsters began to integrate into human civilization. That was, until monsters mysteriously began to 'fall down' en masse. At first it was brushed off as a coincidence as occasionally the same would occur in the Underground… until one of their heroes joined the afflicted. Now, monster-human relations are strained and all the while darkness is stirring in the Underground…'

Something like that, maybe! It would be in a similar style to this story and I have a story arc (somewhat) planned out. Feel free to favourite or follow if you are interested. I am also open to PMs if anybody would like to express their thoughts or discuss this or the possible sequel. I am very interested to hear if my old followers would still be interested in a possible sequel! If not the above story, I will come up with and write something else as time allows.

Thank you all so much!

Frostimyst


End file.
